Eternité
by PititeVampire
Summary: Harry se retrouve au temps des Maraudeurs suite à une rencontre des plus étranges dans la Forêt Interdite...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Harry sortit en claquant la porte. Hermione et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, échangèrent un regard consterné avant de sortir à leur tour du cachot où avait lieu leur cours de potion, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas terminé. Rogue en avait fait trop une fois de plus... et Harry avait craqué. Cependant, les deux adolescents eurent beau le chercher ils le retrouvèrent pas : les deux secondes de réflexion durant lesquelles ils s'étaient demandés s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser seul les avaient empêchés de voir quelle direction le jeune homme avait prise.

_ Zut, ronchonna Ron, on l'a encore perdu. Viens, on va voir s'il a pris la carte des Maraudeurs.

_ Je pense que oui.

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons et dénichèrent la carte dans la valise vide de Harry. Hermione la scruta de long en large avant de la refermer en secouant tristement la tête.  
>_ Comme d'hab' : il n'est nulle part, soupira le rouquin en se massant le front d'un geste exaspéré.<p>

Depuis quelques jours, Hermione et Ron ne voyaient plus beaucoup leur ami. Il disparaissait en un instant et restait introuvable jusqu'au dîner où il était la plupart du temps si fatigué qu'il ne leur parlait pas. Hermione soupçonnait le garçon de pratiquer la magie à très haut niveau quelque part dans le château, dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le déranger. Elle sentait qu'il changeait tout au fond de lui depuis la mort de Sirius. Il était plus secret, beaucoup moins bavard et joyeux. De plus, il passait son temps libre à travailler ou à faire des acrobaties plus que dangereuses sur son balai. Elle avait d'abord pensé à la Salle sur Demande mais non, elle était toujours vide. La Gryffondor se posait de plus en plus de questions et Harry le savait, elle en était certaine. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que celui-ci se confit à eux, comme avant, où ils n'avaient pas de secrets les uns pour les autres.

* * *

><p>Harry, furieux, se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, abandonnées depuis la mort de Mimi Geignarde qui les hantait, et se posta devant les lavabos.<p>

/_ Ouvre-toi / siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Un instant plus tard, l'un d'eux bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry sauta dans le trou et glissa jusqu'en bas du tuyau. Il s'avança sans aucune crainte dans la Chambre et rejoignit la longue salle aux immenses pilés autours desquels des serpents s'enroulaient où il avait sauvé Ginny lors de sa deuxième année. La pièce n'avait pas beaucoup changé sinon que le cadavre du Basilic, qu'il avait tué avec l'épée de Gryffondor, s'était décomposé, ne laissant qu'un effrayant squelette sur le sol. Il avait appris à apprécier peu à peu sa présence, qui était pour lui le signe que Voldemort n'était pas immortel et qu'il pouvait le vaincre. Il restait parfois des heures à contempler ses os d'une blancheur effrayante.

Il sortit sa baguette et, d'un geste, fit apparaître une cible magique, une sorte de pantin désarticulé. Il plaça un sort de retour à l'envoyeur dessus et se prépara. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit brusquement, baguette levée. Il lança un puissant sortilège qui lui fut renvoyé avec la même puissance, voire un peu supérieure, et, l'évitant, lança d'autres charmes. Il s'entraînait ainsi à éviter les sorts de grande puissance qui le blesseraient gravement si jamais il se faisait toucher. Cela lui permettait de mieux supporter la douleur et d'apprendre à se remettre plus vite de tel ou tel maléfice. Il n'aurait pas le temps de faiblir devant Voldemort, alors il fallait qu'il soit prêt. Il avait beaucoup travailler, de longues heures durant afin d'obtenir une réserve de magie conséquente, mais celle-ci n'était pas encore assez grande selon lui. Il faiblissait beaucoup trop vite.

Après une heure de travail, il s'arrêta, pointa sa baguette sur lui et s'envoya un sortilège aquatique afin de se débarrasser de la sueur qui le maculait. Puis, il se sécha magiquement avant de se changer. Il fit apparaître une table où il s'assit pour commencer à rédiger le devoir de métamorphose sur les animagus qu'ils devaient rendre le jour suivant. Harry riait silencieusement tout en décrivant avec précision toutes les étapes de la transformation animagus : depuis quelques mois, lui-même pouvait se transformer et le travail ne lui demandait donc pas beaucoup de recherches. Il s'était entraîné seul dans la Chambre et avait finalement réussit, à force de courage et de persévérance, à se transformer en un magnifique serpent presque aussi grand qu'un basilic. C'était en réalité l'une des espèces les plus proches de ce terrible serpent. Personne ne le savait et il aimait garder ce secret. D'ailleurs il ne cessait d'imaginer les mines terrifiées de ses amis s'ils venaient à découvrir qu'il était un serpent... Il préférait se taire.

Il étudiait également la magie noire avec laquelle il semblait avoir quelques affinités. Il apprenait facilement les maléfices et éprouvait une grande satisfaction à chaque fois qu'il en réussissait un. C'était l'effet enivrant des Ténèbres, l'effet de la Puissance.

* * *

><p>Hermione suivit des yeux la silhouette d'Harry parcourant la Grande Salle de sa démarche fluide et silencieuse.<p>

_ Ron, Harry arrive... chuchota-t-elle au garçon qui s'empiffrait à coté d'elle.

_ Humf... fut tout ce qu'il put répondre, la bouche pleine de poulet rôti.

Le jeune homme s'assit sans un bruit près d'eux et se servit. Sentant que son amie l'observait, il leva les yeux.

_ Où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione en scrutant son visage, à la recherche de la vérité.

Elle aurait aimé avoir le don de télépathie pour pouvoir lire dans son esprit et le comprendre.

_ En train de faire mon devoir pour McGonagall. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir attendu tout à l'heure, j'étais trop énervé...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux après tout. Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans ses paroles que la jeune fille le crut bien malgré elle. Ron et Harry discutèrent Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans ses révisions pour les ASPICs. Ce n'était que le début de l'année, mais avec tous les soucis qu'elle se faisait pour son ami, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se travailler sur ses études.

* * *

><p>Harry se rendit d'un pas traînant en cours de botanique en compagnie de ses amis. A leur grand étonnement, la salle était plongée dans le noir.<p>

_ Lumos !

La figure du professeur Chourave apparut dans l'ombre, les faisant sursauter.

_ Attention où vous mettez les pieds, jeunes gens, vous pourriez vous faire mal.

Elle attendit que tous ses élèves se furent installés pour débuter son cours.

_ Nous étudierons aujourd'hui les Noxis Tydumis qui sont des plantes nocturnes très rares. Qui peux me dire quelles sont les propriétés de ces plantes ? Que la personne qui souhaite parler lance un lumos.

Aussitôt la baguette d'Hermione s'illumina.

_ Ce sont des plantes très rare qui ressemblent à des roses et qui soignent n'importe quelle blessure instantanément. Malheureusement, une fois en contact avec la lumière du jour, elles se fanent et deviennent inutilisables. On les utilise parfois pour les potions des potions curatives destinées à de grands blessés condamnés à mourir.

_ Très bien. J'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor pour cette réponse ! Bien, comme nous l'a dit Miss Granger, les Noxis Tydumis sont...

Elle partit dans un long monologue ennuyeux. Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de décrocher et promena son regard sur les ombres qui provoquait la baguette du professeur. Il tomba sur deux yeux violets qui brillaient dans le noir d'une flamme intense. Le sorcier ne put se défaire de l'emprise envoûtante qu'ils avaient sur lui. Soudain, Hermione, qui se trouvait à coté de lui, alluma une fois de plus sa baguette et la braqua sur le visage de son ami.

_ Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Euh, rien...

_ C'est bien cela le problème Mr Potter : vous ne faites rien et surtout vous n'écoutez pas ! Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir à vingt heures. Hagrid vous expliquera ce que j'attends de vous.

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante mais n'écouta pas d'avantage. Une punition avec Hagrid ? Il aurait put tomber sur pire. De plus, s'il était avec son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il y avait de grande chance qu'il aille dans la Forêt Interdite et il adorait cet endroit.  
>Il regarda de nouveau vers les yeux qui l'avait fait perdre le fil de ses pensées mais ils avaient disparu.<br>_ Bizarre, chuchota-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

* * *

><p>_ Bonsoir Harry ! lança Hagrid en agitant sa main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle en apercevant le Gryffondor s'avancer, les mains dans les poches, vers lui. Alors en retenue ?<p>

_ Comme vous pouvez le voir. J'ai eu le malheur de ne pas écouter en cours et le professeur Chourave n'a pas apprécié. D'habitude, elle est pas aussi directe...

_ Bon... en tout cas, nous allons dans la Forêt.

_ Je m'en doutais, sourit le jeune homme.

_ T'as pris ta cape, juste au cas où ?

_ Oui, évidemment.

_ Il faut trouver des bourgeons de Matsa pour le cours de botanique des quatrièmes années. C'est rouge, ça ressemble à des framboises et ça pousse au ras du sol. Tu connais la Forêt comme ta poche...

Hagrid était au courant de toutes ses sorties nocturnes dans ce lieu dangereux car il venait souvent lui rendre visite en partant. Bien qu'il n'approuvât pas, il savait pouvoir se fier à l'adolescent.

_ … alors je pense que si nous nous séparions tu pourrais passer plus de la moitié de la nuit bien au chaud sous ta couette.

_ Pas de problème.

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Harry se dirigea vers cœur de la forêt. Il faisait froid et le Gryffondor se maudit de ne pas avoir pris un pull plus chaud. Il frissonna, non pas à cause de la température qui frôlait les cinq degrés, mais parce qu'il sentait le poids d'un regard sur lui. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière et observa, tous ses sens en alerte, le moindre mouvement de buissons, provoqués ou non par le vent glacé de novembre.

Soudain, au centre d'un rayon de lune, une silhouette se dessina. Une jeune fille à la peau bleu marine tirant sur le noir d'obsidienne avec de longs cheveux argentés et de magnifiques yeux... violets ? Harry sut alors que s'étaient ces améthystes qui l'avait observé en botanique. Le même éclat envoutant, le même mystère s'y reflétant. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe grise un peu translucide dont le décolleté plongeait jusqu'à son nombril, mettant en valeur sa silhouette élancée et sa taille fine. Des dizaines de fleurs noirs parsemait sa chevelure.

_ Mrann d'ssinss.

Harry sentit que la créature s'adressait à lui. Elle s'avança mais lui resta figé sur place, ayant appris qu'il ne faillait surtout pas énerver une des créatures de la Forêt Interdite sous peine d'une mort rapide. Celle-ci semblait calme pour l'instant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et le sorcier put sentir l'odeur des fleurs qui se trouvaient des ses cheveux. Elle ôta le bracelet incrusté d'améthystes qu'elle portait au poignet et le passa autour de celui d'Harry.

_ A bientôt.

Le jeune homme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle parle sa langue. La jeune fille réduit la distance qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, en un baiser empli de tendresse.

* * *

><p>Harry sentit son esprit s'envoler dans le ciel. Il se retrouva dans un océan de lumière bleue. Une porte flottait un peu plus loin, à ce qui semblait être une dizaine de mètres.<p>

_ Où j'ai bien pu atterrir ? se demanda Harry en regardant aux alentours.

Le Gryffondor mit une éternité a atteindre la porte qui semblait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Une fois devant celle-ci, il hésita : que trouverait-il derrière ? Il finit par se décider à l'ouvrir et la passa. De toute manière, il n'avait que ça à faire.

* * *

><p>Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la Forêt. La créature avait disparu. Il haussa les épaules se promettant de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui était arrivé plus tard. Il dénicha quelques bourgeons et retourna au château. Il entendit des voix et s'approcha en silence, curieux de savoir qui s'était fait prendre à traîner dehors aussi tard la nuit. Il se figea net de stupeur en apercevant James Potter, son père disparu, et Sirius Black, son parrain décédé deux ans auparavant, ainsi qu'un Rusard rajeunit de vingt années qui pestait contre eux.<p>

Le Gryffondor se jeta un sortilège de désillusion, se rendant totalement invisible aux yeux des autres, et se précipita dans le bureau du directeur dont la porte était ouverte.  
>Celui-ci fut surprit de voir entrer James tout essoufflé dans son bureau.<p>

_ Mr Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Professeur, s'il vous plaît, ne me prenez pas pour un fou.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et l'invita d'un geste à continuer.

_ Je ne suis pas James.

_ Alors qui êtes-vous ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin, persuadé que le garçon se moquait de lui. Le Père Noël. Si oui, je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas reçu ma paire de chaussettes.

Le jeune homme se retint de hurler. Il était dans une situation critique et lui faisait de l'humour.

_ Je m'appelle Harry, et James Potter est mon père.

Le visage du directeur perdit son sourire et ses couleurs.

_ Racontez-moi tout, jeune homme.


	2. Chapter 2

Un long moment d'attente pour un petit chapitre. Désolée.

Chapitre 10 :

Harry ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Figé, il observait Elvraema, inclinée devant lui, en se répétant que rien d'inhabituel ne s'était encore produit, que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

_ Vous êtes notre roi, Valuk, celui choisi par notre Valsharess, répéta l'elfe en se redressant lentement, les yeux toujours baissés.

Ron se retint un commentaire : quelques heures auparavant, elle était déterminée à le tuer, et la voilà respectueuse. Il trouvait cela assez comique. Harry essaya de trouver en lui un quelconque signe qui lui montrerait qu'il rêvait, que rien n'était réel, mais il fut déçu. Roi. Il était Roi, il ne savait comment, d'une nation dont il ne connaissait strictement rien, et cela parce qu'il avait évité à une fille, même si ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, de se laisser mourir. Une partie de lui, a son grand damne, trouvait cela parfaitement logique, mais un autre lui criait le contraire. Il ne voulait pas être roi, le titre de Survivant lui pesait déjà assez. Depuis trop longtemps il était sur le devant de la scène, et une fois qu'il aurait tué Voldemort, s'il pouvait réellement le faire un jour, il n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille, avec femme et enfants, à une vie banale.

__ Tu t'ennuierais._

Il crut tout d'abord que c'était Voldemort qui, de nouveau, s'était introduit dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était une voix lui venant du plus profond de son âme, sa voix, juste une pensée.

_ Peut-être, murmura-t-il, reconnaissant le bien fondée de la remarque.

Il avait vécu, vu et ressentit beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir vivre normalement, avec pour seuls problèmes ceux du quotidien. Il craindrait toujours qu'une catastrophe ne se produise et en déclencherait sûrement par inadvertance, avec sa chance légendaire. Il ferma les yeux un moment, pour remettre ses idées en place, et se tourna vers Syclya qui dormait paisiblement. Il la trouvait très belle et se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation. Mais ce n'était le moment de divaguer.

_ Je peux savoir comment c'est possible ? soupira-t-il.

_ L'Athia s'est gravée dans votre chair, au moment où vous avez rendu ses sentiments à ma sœur, Valuk.

Le jeune homme grimaça, ne supportant déjà pas ce surnom.

_ Mais je ne suis pas un drow, ce n'est pas possible.

Le visage de l'elfe se crispa légèrement. Elle marmonna quelques mots que les sorciers ne comprirent pas mais dont ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à saisir le sens. Les humains n'étaient pas appréciés chez les elfes noirs, alors en voir un aux cotés de leur reine était impensable.

_ L'Athia ne saurait être contredite, répondit simplement Elvraema.

_ Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré ? marmonna Harry en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Tu as le chic pour attirer les ennuis, plaisanta Ron, essayant de le détendre.

Un regard noir le fit taire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un drow apparut à la porte, une lance à la main. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant deux humains à l'intérieur du Palais et se mit en position d'attaque. Ses yeux clairs étaient menaçant et son visage n'avait rien d'amical. L'acier de son arme se mit à vibrer, comme animé par la magie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? demanda Ron en tirant sa baguette, prêt à réagir.

Elvraema se plaça devant eux afin de bien faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'elle les protégeait. Le garde se mit à lui parler avec véhémence, sur un ton pourtant respectueux, s'agitant sur place en montrant les deux humains. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de voir ses deux princesses en leur compagnie. Harry observait la scène avec intérêt, non pas parce qu'il était mêlé à la discussion, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression d'en saisir quelques brides malgré les sons discordants à ses oreilles.

_ **Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal**, déclara-t-il avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Le garde et Elvraema se turent pour le fixer, tous deux étonnés.

_ **Nous sommes ici car j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre et nous allons nous en retourner à Poudlard.**

_ Vous ne pouvez partir ainsi, Valuk, répondit Elvraema. Votre transformation ne fait que commencer. Bientôt vous serez roi à part entière.

_ Commencer ? répéta Harry qui ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

_ Tu parles souvent des langues étrangères sans t'en rendre compte, mon vieux, s'amusa Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule, un sourire navré aux lèvres.

Le Survivant soupira : après le fourchelangue, le drow. Qu'est-ce que ça serait après ? Le morse ? Il devrait se sentir honoré d'avoir de tels dons, car ce n'était pas des langues faciles à apprendre, voire quasiment impossible, cependant chacune s'accompagnait de son lot de problèmes.

_ **Valuk,** balbutia le garde, que tout le monde avait oublié.

Il s'inclina prestement.

_** Pardonnez mon insolence, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez marqué par l'Athia. J'accepterais le châtiment que vous estimerez bon.**

**_ **Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger lui que tu sois un humain, fit remarquer Ron en s'adossant à un mur, les bras croisés.

_ Ron, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on se passerait de tes commentaires inutiles, s'énerva Harry en serrant les poings pour se retenir de le frapper.

Il en avait marre. Marre, marre, marre et re-marre ! Et Ron et ses commentaires n'arrangeaient rien. Il avait besoin de réfléchir mais tout s'enchaînait trop vite et il n'en avait pas le temps. Il en avait assez.

_ **Valuk ?**

_ Dehors, ordonna un peu trop calmement Harry.

Ron, qui avait cru retrouvé son ami, frissonna : c'était toujours le même, froid et distant. Avait-il simulé leur amitié retrouvée ? Cette idée le blessa intérieurement, mais il savait pourtant que jamais Harry ne jouerait avec lui.

_ Dehors, répéta Harry en voyant que personne ne bougeait. **Dehors !**

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant tomber plusieurs objets qui se brisèrent à terre. Les respirations de Ron, d'Elvraema et du garde se firent plus saccadées et l'air se mit à peser sur leur épaules. A chaque inspiration, ils avaient l'impression d'étouffer. Ils s'empressèrent, mus autant par l'instinct que par la peur, de quitter la pièce mais eurent bien du mal à trouver la porte, l'oxygène manquant peu à peu à leur cerveau, les empêchant de penser de façon cohérente.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry s'assit à même le sol, se prit la tête en les mains et ferma les yeux. Une douleur lancinante lui transperçait le crane. Il ne voulait pas lutter contre la douleur, il n'en avait plus l'envie. Il voulait rentrer, tuer Voldemort et mourir a son tour. Une main posée sur son cœur le fit sursauter. Il redressa la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Syclya, à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage, qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Harry frissonna mais s'obligea à ne pas bouger.

_ **N'aie pas peur de ce que te réserve l'avenir. Ne pense pas à demain alors qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas terminé, **murmura-t-elle en souriant doucement.

**_ Je suis fatigué de tout ça...**

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Doucement, ses mains se mirent à luire d'une faible couleur violette et bientôt, la respiration d'Harry se ralentit avant de prendre le rythme régulier du sommeil. Elle marmonna quelques mots et le corps du jeune homme se souleva et lévita jusqu'au lit où elle-même dormait quelques instants auparavant.

_ Bonne nuit, Harry.

* * *

><p>Une fois avoir été jeté de la chambre par son meilleur ami et reprit ses esprits, Ron regarda, dépité, le garde et Elvraema qui discutaient dans leur langue. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour passer le temps, mais rapidement il en eut rapidement assez. Il avait l'impression d'être ignoré et il détestait ça.<p>

_ Dites, vous ne voulez pas parler anglais, que je comprenne quelque chose ? râla-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il eut droit à deux regards noirs. Le garde, les sourcils froncés, le fixa un long moment sans ciller. Ron tenta de faire de même mais son regard n'était pas supportable. Il ressemblait un peu a celui de Dumbledore, semblant analyser tous ces gestes.

_ Tu veux ma photo, banane ? finit-il par marmonner, main sur sa baguette.

_ Wael, grogna l'autre, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches. Rothe, ply'uss elg'car ! Elgg, phlith.

Alors que les lèvres d'Elvraema se tordait en un sourire sadique, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Syclya. Le silence se fit alors qu'elle les dévisageait tour à tour, calme et impassible. Ron la remercia secrètement, il avait sans doute échapper au pire. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec les drows, mais il était certain qu'ils pouvaient être très dangereux.

_ Nous avons a réglé le problème Malfoy, c'est bien cela ? demanda Syclya en tournant les talons, ses cheveux argentés voletant autour de sa tête.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Ron emboîta le pas aux trois drows, ne sachant trop ce qu'il devait faire. Ils tournèrent, retournèrent, grimpèrent, descendirent avant d'arriver finalement dans une immense salle. De chaque coté, prisonniers derrière des barreaux luisant étrangement, des créatures de toutes sortes poussaient des gémissements à glacer le sang. Le sorcier ne put mettre de noms sur aucun d'eux, excepté un centaure. Néanmoins, il put noter que tous étaient mal en point. Une étrange construction ornait le centre de la pièce. Il y avait une grande table aux pierres grises incrustées de sang séché, entourée par quatre énormes araignées statufiées plus terrifiantes encore que des vraies. Ron déglutit difficilement et fit tout son possible pour ne pas fuir cet endroit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait des araignées partout dans cette cité ? Le garde prit un cristal mauve et le place dans la gueule de l'une des araignées.

_ Kul'gobuss, Lucius Malfoy.

Aussitôt se firent entendre des dizaines de cliquetis semblables à ceux de chaînes passant dans de vieux engrenages à demi rouillés. Un pan du plafond bascula dans le vide et un hurlement de douleur retentit. Une silhouette fantomatique, attachée par une cheville, descendit par la trappe. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux, laissant apparaître plusieurs marques de brûlures. Ses longs cheveux platines étaient emmêlés et imprégnés du sang, provenant sûrement de la blessure qu'il portait à la tempe. Il semblait à peine conscient et totalement désorienté.

_ Malfoy ? souffla Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était un Serpentard, un futur mangemort, un futur meurtrier s'il ne l'était pas déjà, mais il avait presque pitié de lui en le voyant ainsi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez-fait ?

D'étranges inscriptions lumineuses apparurent sur la table. Syclya et sa sœur se penchèrent dessus pour les lires.

_ Cet humain est accusé d'avoir attenté à la vie de plusieurs elfes de notre cité et d'avoir gravement blessé un garde après s'être introduit illégalement à Cénaria, déclara Elvraema d'un ton neutre. Cet acte mérite le sentence d'Umiral.

_ C'est quoi la sentence d'Umiral? demanda Ron, craignant le pire.

_ Tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit la Reine. Personne n'en ressort vivant.

Le rouquin déglutit. Elle ne semblait plus aussi douce qu'elle ne l'était avec Harry et elle lui faisait presque peur. Comment diable Harry avait-il pu tomber amoureux, car cela ne faisait aucun doute à présent, d'une drow alors que son peuple était si différent des humains, si prompt à la violence et au sang ? C'était impensable. Il n'avait rien vu de la face sombre de sa bien aimée, il ne la connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps. Comment réagirait-il en la découvrant ?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! lança-t-il vivement. L'avenir s'en trouverait totalement changé ! Vous pourriez provoquer la destruction de toute vie sur terre !

_ Il a raison, approuva Syclya. Cependant, **nous ne pouvons le laisser repartir ainsi. **

Elle fit un signe de tête à l'intention de sa sœur qui tendit les mains en avant. Un éclair rouge sortit de ses paumes et alla frapper le pauvre Serpentard.

_ Eh ! s'exclama Ron.

_ Cela n'aura pour effet qu'un effacement de la mémoire et un remplacement des souvenirs par d'autres plus cohérents, lui expliqua Syclya.

Elle ordonna quelque chose et deux drows surgirent de nulle part pour détacher le sorcier et l'emmener.

_ Pharaun.

_ Valsharess ? répondit le garde.

_ Ramène Ronald à Poudlard. Bel'la.

Le garde s'inclina, ayant compris malgré la langue, et fit signe au sorcier de le suivre. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux deux sœurs puis lui emboîta le pas après avoir un instant hésité à laisser Harry seul.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Syclya pénétra de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Harry n'était plus dans son lit. Elle le trouva sur le balcon de sa chambre, regardant Cénaria qui vivait sous ses yeux. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et observa elle aussi sa cité.<p>

_ Je suis désolée de t'imposer cela, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu ne le voulais pas non plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons, répondit le jeune homme après un court silence.

Il soupira. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en un signe de réconfort.

_ Je vais être pitoyable...

_ Si tu le désires, je peux effacer ta mémoire ainsi que celles de ceux qui t'ont vu ici, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Harry secoua la tête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il esquissa un court sourire.

_ Et je devrais revenir ici en ayant tout oublié ? Pas simple, si tu veux mon avis. Et puis, au final, ça ne changerait rien. Il va juste falloir que tu m'apprennes deux trois bricoles...

Syclya eut un rire léger.

_ Dans ce cas, commençons tout de suite. Ensuite, tu pourras retourner à Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin se dirigèrent encore à moitié endormi vers la Grande Salle. Ils venaient de se faire réveiller par leur directrice de maison qui voulait que tous les Gryffondors se rendent dans la Grande Salle à la demande de Dumbledore un peu avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit dehors, ils étaient exténués, et n'étaient donc pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis ?

_ J'en sais rien Sirius, soupira pour la troisième fois Rémus en se massant les tempes.

_ Ça doit être important, enfin, ça a plutôt intérêt...

Ils arrivèrent et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Un peu plus loin, Lily et ses amies s'assirent près d'un groupe de première années. Un Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas avoir dormi beaucoup, apparut à la table des professeurs.

_ Cher élèves, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai tirés du lit si tôt...

_ Ouais, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison... grommela James en baillant.

_ Sachez qu'un nouvel élève va intégrer notre école. Il nous vient de Durmstrang mais parle très bien anglais. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil et l'aiderez à s'intégrer dans l'école. Harry ?

La totalité des élèves se penchèrent pour voir à qui Dumbledore parlait et tous, sans aucune exception, virent un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs tombant en mèches folles sur ses épaules et dont les yeux vert émeraude brillaient de magie.

Harry sentit son ventre se nouer. Seul face à toute l'école, il aurait voulu disparaître.

_ Approche, nous allons savoir dans quelle maison tu seras au cours de cette prochaine année.

L'adolescent s'exécuta en silence, essayant tant bien que mal de de contrôler les tremblement qui l'agitait. Le directeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, sa voix s'éleva :

_ Je suis désolé, professeur... je ne peux pas le départager entre deux maisons.

_ Lesquelles ? demanda celui-ci un peu surpris.

_ Gryffondor et Serpentard.

_ Que souhaite Harry ?

_ Son cœur éprouve des sentiments contradictoires... Il est bien trop complexe.

Le choixpeau disait vrai : dans le cœur de Harry, la confusion régnait. En effet, Harry ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées : d'un coté il avait la chance de connaître enfin ses parents et de revoir son parrain disparu, mais d'un autre, sa séparation ne serait que plus douloureuse lorsqu'il devrait retourner dans son monde. S'il allait à Gryffondor, ils les côtoierait tous les jours et ne serait triste qu'au dernier instant mais il devrait supporter ce traître de Peter Pettigrow, assis en ce moment même avec son père. S'il allait à Serpentard, il risquait de commettre des bévues irrécupérables, comme tuer Bellatix ou Malfoy, ce qui modifierait complètement le futur. Il avait pensé également à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mais ne s'imaginait pas du tout étudiant là-bas. Bref, Harry était perdu et ne savait quelle maison choisir.

_ Je pense, connaissant notre nouvel élève, qu'il a plus sa place à Gryffondor, finit par déclarer Dumbledore en voyant que l'adolescent ne réagissait pas.

Harry rejoignit sa table sous les regards de tous, encore ébranlés de savoir que le choixpeau n'avait pas pu répartir un élève, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il s'assit à la seule place qui restait, c'est-à-dire à coté de Lily. Ses cheveux aubruns tombant en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux luisant, Harry la trouva magnifique.

_ Bonsoir, moi c'est Lily, préfète de Gryffondor. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à me demander.

_ Merci, je m'en souviendrais.

_ Tiens, voilà ton emplois du temps, le même que le mien, reprit-elle après avoir fouiller un instant dans son sac, seulement j'ai un peu plus de matières que toi...

_ Tu en as toujours un sur toi ? s'étonna Harry en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ça peux toujours servir, sourit la jeune fille. Le professeur Mcgonagall a rajouté les options que tu as choisis.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, sa mère était là, elle lui parlait... pour la première fois.

Puis, elle lui présenta ses deux amies, Marianne et Tess, deux jumelles blondes aux visages poupins, qui le regardaient avec curiosité. La discussion s'engagea rapidement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt mais Harry voulut que cette conversation dure éternellement.

Du coté des Mauraudeurs, c'était l'incompréhension totale.

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était possible... Comment peut-on hésiter entre Gryffondor, la maison des braves et des aurors, et Serpentard, la maison des félons et des mangemorts ? fit James en observant le nouveau à la dérobée.

_ Il n'est pas normal. Pourquoi a-t-il quitté Durmstrang pour venir à Poudlard ?

_ C'est ce que nous essayerons de savoir.

_ Cela ne sera pas dur, il sera sûrement dans notre dortoir... après tout, nous ne sommes que quatre, fit remarquer Remus avec sagesse.

_ Je ne veux pas dormir avec un gars de Durmstrang, se plaingnit Peter. Ils apprennent la magie noire là-bas. Et s'il était dangereux ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Le loup-garou tourna son regard vers le nouveau qui riait avec Lily. L'odeur qui émanait de lui lui était familière mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. En croisant son regard, il eut l'impression de s'y perdre, de plonger à l'intérieur même de son âme. La seule chose qu'il comprit, c'est que ce garçon était totalement différent des autres. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le savait.

La cloche retentit. Harry, suivant Lily qui lui avait gentiment proposé de lui servir de guide, arrivait au niveau des Grandes Portes quand il fut intercepté par les Maraudeurs.

_ Salut, moi c'est James, voici Sirius, Peter et Rémus.

_ Bonjour.

_ On peut savoir qui tu es ? questionna innocemment Sirius.

_ Tu manques de tact, tu ne pouvais être plus direct...

Harry aperçut Peter, caché derrière James qui le regardait. Il lui lança un regard qui glaça le petit adolescent. Il se mit à gémir d'une façon des plus ridicules, complètement tétanisé. Harry poursuivit son chemin avec un sourire énigmatique, les laissant en plan.

Il arriva juste à l'heure en cours et s'assit au fond de la salle, tandis que Lily prenait place au premier rang. Le professeur, un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal s'il on exceptait deux grosses cicatrices lui barrant la joue gauche, prit la parole :

_ Bonjour, pour celui qui ne me connaît pas, je suis le professeur Clapp, et j'enseigne la défense contre les force du mal. Bien, nous allons reprendre où nous en étions hier. Qui peut nous rappeler comment on maîtrise un épouvantard ?

Harry fut surprit qu'ils travaillent sur ces créatures alors que lui les avait étudiées lors de sa troisième année. Les programmes avaient dû changer avec le temps. La main de Lily se leva aussi vite que l'aurait fait celle de sa meilleurs amie, et leur fit gagner 10 points par une réponse complète et bien expliquée. Ils ne firent que de la théorie, ce qui ennuya particulièrement Harry qui se mit à rêvasser, repensant à ses propres cours avec le professeur Lupin qui n'était ici qu'un adolescent comme les autres. James et Sirius, qui eux non plus ne suivaient pas, décidèrent de s'amuser et colorièrent les cheveux des Serpentards en rose fluo. Tous les Gryffondors explosèrent de rire. Harry sourit avec indulgence, connaissant parfaitement la réputation des Maraudeurs. De plus, Lupin lui avait donné pour son anniversaire un album où étaient répertoriés toutes les farces des Maraudeurs. Après la mort de Sirius, il avait parcouru en long et en large ces précieux souvenirs pour graver le visage de ceux qu'il aimait dans son esprit.  
>Le reste du cours se passa dans la bonne humeur, excepté pour les Serpentards qui ruminaient déjà leur vengeance. A la fin du cours, juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, leur prof annonça :<p>

_ Peut-être que ce cours vous a semblé ennuyeux...

Il jeta un regard appuyé à deux personnes en particulier qui échangèrent un sourire.

_ … mais la semaine prochaine, nous nous exercerons avec de vrais épouvantards, et là, vous ferez moins les malins. Allez, tout le monde dehors !

En cours de métamorphose, Harry réussit à faire gagner vingt points à sa maison en exécutant parfaitement un sortilège, changeant un oreiller en une chouette effraie, dès le premier essai, ce qui le laissa sans voix. Depuis quand était-il si fort en métamorphose ? Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit. C'était grisant. Il n'était pas le seul à être impressionné, les Maraudeurs le regardaient maintenant avec curiosité, se demandant si le garçon se rendait compte de la quantité magie qu'il laissait flotter autour de lui. En effet, le moindre coup d'œil suffirait à une personne, même à un moldu, pour savoir que le jeune homme était puissant, très puissant. Cela ne faisait que renforcer leur méfiance à son égard.

* * *

><p>Durant l'après-midi, n'ayant pas cours, Harry alla flâner près du lac. Il s'assit devant les eaux verdâtres et contempla le bracelet de l'étrange créature, qui avait sûrement provoquée sa venue ici. Il était toujours à son poignet. Qui était donc cette personne ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit «A bientôt» ? Était-ce elle ou ce bijoux qui avait provoqué son voyage dans le passé, ou quelque chose de totalement diffèrent ? Il ne comprenait pas et cela l'énervait. Il aurait voulu qu'Hermione soit près de lui, elle aurait sûrement trouvé la solution à ce problème, ou même seulement une piste. Il eut envie de pleurer mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, il avait besoin de réfléchir. L'esprit noyé sous ce flot de questions sans réponse, il ne perçut pas l'arrivée Lucius Malfoy et son groupe de Serpentards qui le suivaient à la trace comme de gentils toutous.<p>

_ Harry, c'est ça ? Tu as l'air bien préoccupé… un problème peut-être ?

Son ton sarcastique irrita le jeune homme. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, le visage impassible mais bouillant intérieurement de colère.

_ Que me veux-tu, Malfoy ?

_ Tu connais déjà mon nom. Parfait !

Il sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Un instant, Harry s'imagina les lui arrachant une part une. Il serait certainement moins ''beau'' sans.

_ J'ai vu ce que tu sais faire en métamorphose et je suis impressionné, reprit le Prince des Serpentards.

_ Non ? C'est vrai ? dit Harry avec un rictus ironique.

Malfoy sourit une fois de plus, ce qui donna envie de vomir à Harry qui se leva. Le Gryffondor décela un mouvement derrière lui, sûrement les Maraudeurs.

_ Je te propose un duel.

_ Je refuse.

C'était son premier jour, pas question de collectionner les retenues alors qu'il venait seulement d'arriver.

_ Tu as trop peur de perdre ? Tes parents t'ont donc appris à être lâche ?

Harry serra les poings, une irrésistible envie de le frapper le prenant. Il se concentra sur son pouls et entreprit de calmer son rythme cardiaque, exercice qu'il avait souvent pratiquer dans la Chambre des Secrets après qu'il ait découvert les bienfaits de la méditation.

_ Accepte, tu gagneras ! lança une voix près de lui.

Sirius, James, Peter et Rémus sortirent de nulle part, du moins pour tout personne extérieur. Harry, lui, avait bien vu son père ranger discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac.

_ Tiens tiens, Potter et ses petits amis ! Soyez gentils et allez retrouver vos mamans chéries, je discute avec mon cher ami.

Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler les émotions qui montaient en lui, et en particulier une que personne ne voudrait avoir à affronter. La haine.

Le ciel, jusqu'ici bleu et ensoleillé, se couvrit alors de gros nuages sombres et un éclair vint frapper un arbre non loin de là. Le malheureux prit feu. Rémus fut le seul à faire le lien entre Harry, qui s'était soudain renfermé sur lui-même, et le brusque changement de climat.

_ J'accepte.

_ Très bien, dit Malfoy, demain soir, minuit, dans la Forêt Interdite, près du gros chêne après l'étang verdâtre. Tu n'as pas peur de te perdre au moins ?

Harry eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à tout le monde.

_ Aucun problème.

Les Serpentards se retirèrent et Harry fit de même, sans un regard pour son père et ses amis. Ceux-ci sourirent. Ce duel était une aubaine pour découvrir la puissance de ce nouvel élève et d'en apprendre plus sur lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Harry passa le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches sur cette chose mystérieuse qu'est le temps et sur la jeune fille à la peau sombre. Les heures filèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et bientôt, Mrs Pince, de vingt ans plus jeune, lui annonça que la bibliothèque fermait. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'Harry regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il avait raté le dîner. Après être descendu chercher à manger en cuisine, où il fut très bien reçu par les elfes de maison, il rentra à la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis autour du feu, disputant une partie de cartes explosives. Les autres occupants de la pièce encourageaient James qui allait sûrement gagner contre son frère de cœur. Lily et ses deux amies riraient un peu plus loin. Harry se glissa en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de son dortoir, s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux à l'aide d'un sort. Il ferma les yeux et commença sa méditation quotidienne. Il envoya ses sens, amplifiés par son animagus, explorer la chambre, tels un sonar. C'était une chose très plaisante à faire car cela lui permettait de voir tout ce qui l'entourait, au-delà des limites du visible. Dans ces instants, il se sentait paisible, serein, comme si plus rien n'avait l'importance. Son esprit dériva jusqu'en bas où apparemment Sirius avait renversé la situation. Il étendit alors ses sens au château et au parc. Il décelait beaucoup d'énergies vitales appartement aux élèves, la plupart dans leur dortoir, et aux professeurs, installés confortablement dans leurs appartements privés. Il continua son inspection de Pouldard, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, une fois par semaine.

Il fut soudain déconcentré par une voix qui s'exclama :

_ Xxizz ! Naut A'quarthus a'lil Mzilst Malla Valsharess d'lil Ilythiiri !

Harry appuya ses mains contre ses tempes et son esprit se brouilla un instant avant de lui fournir de nouveau une image nette. Une fillette, d'une dizaine d'années environ, à la peau bleu foncée parlait avec animation à un homme, de même couleur mais beaucoup plus grand, dans une langue inconnue. Harry essaya de comprendre leurs babillages mais les Maraudeurs choisirent ce moment-ci pour faire une entrée bruyante dans le dortoir, le déconcentrant. Harry perdit le contact visuel et soupira. Peut-être que cela aurait pu l'aider à repartir à son époque. Il se glissa sous la couette en ruminant tandis que les nouveaux arrivant discutaient. Puis, ce fut le silence. Alors, Harry ferma les yeux et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs questionnèrent Harry sur son absence au dîner. Harry dit la vérité sans pour autant préciser le sujet de ses recherches malgré leurs interrogations. Mieux valait ne pas s'étendre sur lui-même et ces habitudes. Si lui savait qu'il pouvait se fier aux Maraudeurs (excepté Peter), du moins pour ce qui était du positionnent dans la guerre, l'inverse n'était pas encore vrai. Après tout, personne ici ne connaissait son histoire.<p>

Au petit déjeuner, il fit une découverte qui le chamboula. Il mangeait tranquillement avec ses compagnons de chambre lorsque Lily, suivie de ses deux amies, s'étaient installées près d'eux. Sirius et James lancèrent immédiatement des sourires charmeurs aux jeunes filles, faisant pouffer Marianne et Tess, mais désespérant Lily. Rémus arrêta de beurrer sa tartine pour observer Marianne qui lui adressa un sourire timide qui le fit se détourner, les joues rosies. Peter, quant à lui, se tortillait lamentablement sur sa chaise, les yeux fixé le visage de Lily d'un air rêveur. Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille à la vu de son ennemi regardant avec des yeux de merle en frit sa mère. Il sentit la colère l'envahir et dut se faire violence pour ne pas étrangler ce traitre. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard peu à même qui ne manqua pas de faire son effet. Tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, Harry prit part à la conversation, se promettant de le surveiller à l'avenir.

* * *

><p>Le seul cours de la journée qui marqua l'esprit d'Harry, embrouillé par sa curieuse découverte, fut le soins aux créatures magiques. Le professeur les avait emmenés, au grand désespoir de plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle, dans la Forêt Interdite et s'était arrêté devant l'entrée d'une grotte sombre.<p>

_ Aujourd'hui, en vue d'une cérémonie extrêmement rare qui se déroulera d'ici dans quelques jours dans la Grande Salle, nous allons étudier une des espèces d'elfes vivants ici. Quelqu'un à une idée de laquelle ?

Les élèves consultèrent du regard mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche.

_ Personne ? Ce sont les elfes de la lune, plus communément appelés drows, que nous étudierons pendant les trois séances à venir. Nous aurons peut-être la chance d'en voir un mais ce n'est pas certain. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, rester calme et ne pas tenter de les approcher s'ils se montrent. Cela vaut autant pour leur sécurité que pour la votre.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance.

_ Ils sont dangereux, professeur ? demanda Tess, un peu inquiète.

_ Ils peuvent l'être, mais vous ne craignez rien, je vous assure.

Cela ne rassura pas la jeune fille qui se retira au derrière de la masse d'élèves.

_ Bien, qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un drow ? Miss Evans ?

_ Ils ont une peau tirant sur le noir, des cheveux et des yeux clairs, récita Lily. Ils vivent généralement sous terre. Ils détestent les créatures de la surface, en particulier les autres elfes. Ils ont d'immenses pouvoirs magiques dont personne ne peut mesurer l'étendue.

_ Très bien, j'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor. Quelles langues parlent-t-ils ?

_ Ils parlent couramment une langue qu'aucun humain n'a pu décodée et un langage corporel. Ils apprennent d'autres langues assez rapidement, compléta la Gryffondor comme personne ne semblait connaître la réponse.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées : la créature qui l'avait envoyée ici était donc un drow. Son visage lui revint en mémoire et il remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'il ressemblait à celui de la fillette de sa méditation. C'était une piste à creuser. Peut-être devrait-il aller faire un tour dans cette grotte pour la chercher...

_ De quelle cérémonie parlez-vous ? demanda un élève de Gryffondor dont Harry ignorait le nom.

_ Nous allons assister à un couronnement. Ce privilège ne sera pas renouvelé avant bien longtemps. Ces créatures vivent beaucoup plus longtemps que nous.

_ Un couronnement ? répétèrent tous les adolescents en chœur.

_ Oui. Le directeur a réussit à faire de cette cérémonie un spectacle public afin que nous puissions comprendre un peu mieux cette civilisation. Par contre, les sacrifices qui closent généralement la fête ne seront pas mis en application devant vous.

_ Qu'utilisent-t-ils comme sacrifice, professeur ?

_ Le professeur Dumbledore les tolère s'ils se résument à de simples animaux, mais sachez que les autres clans ne respectent pas cette règle.

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance, l'idée d'un sacrifice humain s'imposant dans l'esprit de chacun.

Les elfes ne se présentèrent pas au dehors de leur grotte et tout le groupe repartit, déçu, après un long discours passionné du professeur. Cependant, aucun des humains n'avait remarqué les deux yeux violets qui ne les avaient pas lâchés.

* * *

><p>Vers minuit moins dix, Harry quitta son lit et s'habilla pour se rendre à son duel. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit des Maraudeurs, qui semblaient dormir comme des bienheureux. Cependant, le jeune homme doutait que ce soit réellement eux. Ils étaient passé maîtres dans l'art de la tromperie et, les connaissant comme il les connaissait, ils ne manqueraient sûrement pas sa prochaine confrontation avec Lucius Malfoy. Ce devait être une illusion. Il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors, réveillant la Grosse Dame qui se mit à pester, et prit la direction du parc, prenant soin d'éviter professeurs et préfets qui sillonnaient les couloirs afin de faire respecter le règlement.<p>

Une fois dehors, il vérifia qu'il était seul, se transforma en serpent et fila vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Même avec sa taille surnaturelle, il était une discrétion mortelle. Il n'était pas le premier : comme il l'avait deviné, les Maraudeurs l'avaient devancé. Il reprit forme humaine derrière un arbre et s'approcha d'eux en silence pour surgir tout à coup des ténèbres de la nuit.

_ Vous êtes en avance, lança-t-il d'une voix calme, les faisant sursauter.

_ Tu nous as fait peur, s'exclama Peter, une main posée sur sa poitrine palpitante.

_ Mon cœur a faillit lâché, fit Sirius en faisant mine d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Harry sourit de bon cœur alors les quatre garçons éclataient de rire, quoiqu'il soit plus un couinement angoissé de la part de Peter, puis il redevint sérieux en sentant l'approche de Malfoy.

_ Bonne chance, souffla Rémus qui l'avait entendu.

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'Harry se forçait à demeurer calme. Le Serpentard, flanqué de Bellatrix et d'un autre garçon que le voyageur temporel ne reconnut pas, déboucha rapidement dans la clairière.

_ Je vois que tu ne t'es pas défilé, ricana le Serpentard en se plaçant au centre.

_ Je n'avais rien à faire et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller foutre une raclée au pauvre petit Malfoy ? répliqua Harry, levant sa baguette.

_ Prêt ?

_ Quand tu veux, petit être.

Ce surnom fit prendre une teinte violacée à Malfoy qui serra la mâchoire. Harry fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.  
>Le combat s'engagea. Malfoy fut le premier à attaquer, persuadé de sa supériorité sur le Gryffondor, mais il déchanta rapidement. En effet, quelque soit le sort qu'il employait, celui-ci s'évanouissait avant de toucher sa cible, absorbé par le bouclier d'Harry, qui formait une bulle invisible aujourd'hui. Mais il ne se découragea pas et continua son offensive sans relâche. Derrière son bouclier, Harry était hilare, bien qu'il ne s'autorisât qu'un sourire sarcastique.<p>

_ Je te pensais meilleur que cela, ricana-t-il.

_ Endoloris!

L'impardonnable obligea le jeune homme à bouger, sa protection ne pouvant l'arrêter. Malfoy eut un sourire triomphant, mais il le perdit bientôt. Un aura pourpre entourait à présent son adversaire, qui était bien trop calme au vue de la situation. Harry leva sa baguette et un rayon orangé alla frapper le mangemort en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant se cogner contre un arbre à une vingtaine de mètres. Il enchaîna une série de sorts à une vitesse incroyable, puis décida de le ridiculiser un peu. Il remplaça donc sa robe de sorcier par un beau tutu de danseuse étoile, coloria ses cheveux d'un rose bonbon qui lui rappelait ceux de Tonks, et finit par l'attacher à un arbre, la tête en bas, avec une liane ensorcelée.

_ Fais moi descendre où je te promets que tu le regretteras !

_ Tu aurais tort de me chercher, dit Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Au plus profond de lui, il sentit son animagus tenter de prendre le dessus sur sa véritable personnalité. Cela arrivait de temps à autres mais généralement, c'était lorsqu'il était transformé.  
>Afin de lutter contre elle, il dût mobiliser toute son attention sur son propre esprit et permit donc à Lucius d'aller s'écraser sur le sol humide. Honteux de s'être fait battre ainsi, celui-ci profita du trouble évidant de son ennemi pour l'attaquer de nouveau.<p>

_ On ne ridiculise pas un Malfoy impunément. Endoloris !

Harry évita le sortilège d'une roulade sur le coté. Lorsqu'il se releva, Rémus ne put s'empêcher de trembler : l'atmosphère s'était faite plus glaciale et un étrange sentiment lui tordait les boyaux.

_ Impero, prononça le Gryffondor d'une voix lente et grave.

Le sortilège toucha le Serpentard, trop surpris pour avoir eu le réflexe d'éviter.

_ A genoux, Lucius.

Le pauvre ne put qu'obéir malgré sa détermination à rester debout.

_ Bon petit chien.

Harry le regarda à ses pieds quelques instants avant de l'envoyer s'écraser contre une arbre. Puis, il se retourna et commença à disparaître dans la nuit.

_ Le Maître en entendra parler ! gronda Bellatrix qui n'avait pas bougé, consciente des baguettes pointées sur eux des Maraudeurs.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Qu'il vienne ! répondirent les ténèbres.

Les maraudeurs étaient soufflés : Harry était vraiment courageux. Il lançait carrément un défi à Voldemort, dont la montée en puissance effrayait le ministère de la magie et même les plus grands aurors. Ils rentrèrent en silence jusqu'à leur dortoir, bien cachés par la cape d'invisibilité de James. Cependant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Quel adolescent normal pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir ? Il avait usé d'un impardonnable et même, s'il n'avait rien fait de mal par son biais, cela était très suspect. Harry était peut-être un futur mage noir, comme ils le redoutait.

Ils se couchèrent, non sans remarquer que le lit de leur soit-disant ami était toujours vide.

_ Il est où à votre avis ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Peter...

_ Mais il est parti avant nous ! Il devrait déjà être rentré.

_ Il doit se balader quelque part, proposa le loup-garou. Il va sûrement très bien, il n'a eu aucune blessure...

_ Ou il fait de la magie noire quelque part.

Un coup s'abattit sur la tête de Sirius.

_ EH ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça Rémus ?

_ Arrête de juger les gens ainsi. Il est juste...

Le loup-garou n'acheva pas sa phrase, l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal, il en était sur. Mais quoi donc ?

_ Mouais, n'empêche qu'il faudra lui demander où il a appris à combattre comme ça demain. S'il ne veut pas répondre, il faudra qu'on fouille nous même dans son passé.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, les gars.

_ Bonne nuit.

_ Dodo... marmonna Sirius en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux.

Ils s'endormirent sans se douter que dans la forêt, Harry était à terre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous. Voici le prochain chapitre. Je sais que l'histoire va un peu vite, et c'est pour cela que le chapitre 6 mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, le temps que je modifie un peu l'histoire. Désolée pour cela. Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Chapitre 5 :

Harry dévala les escaliers en courant. Il venait de se réveiller et allait être en retard au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il se demandait bien pourquoi James et les autres Maraudeurs ne l'avaient pas réveillé. Pestant contre lui-même et contre ses camarades de chambres, il arriva à bout de souffle, les joues rouges, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait au moins dix minute pour rejoindre la grotte des drows, il allait être vraiment en retard. Il regarda autour de lui : personne. Harry se concentra profondément et visualisa son animagus dans son esprit. Il se mit à s'allonger et sa peau se couvrit d'écailles émeraudes brillant sous le soleil. Une fois la douleur de la transformation soit passée, il se glissa dans les sous-bois, aussi rapide que l'éclair.

Il rejoignit rapidement le groupe qui n'avait en encore atteint la grotte. Il se retransforma et se glissa mine de rien au milieu des élèves qui discutaient tranquillement.

_ Harry ! Où étais-tu ? demanda Lily, la première à remarqué sa présence, en interrompant sa discussion avec Tess.

_ Je suis avec vous depuis le début, protesta le jeune homme avec une mine innocente.  
>_ C'est cela oui, ricana la sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel. James m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin. Il t'a entraperçu après mais tu l'as semé. Comme je ne t'ai pas vu, je suppose que tu traînais quelque part.<p>

_ Pardon ? demanda Harry interloqué. Je viens juste de me lever...

_ Tu es somnambule alors ? Tu n'as qu'à lui demandé...

Elle s'éloigna avec Marianne et Tess, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard soupçonneux. Harry se mit à trembler en envisageant la possibilité d'une nouvelle intrusion de Voldemort dans son esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler aux maraudeurs car le cours commença.

Cette fois-ci, un drow pointa le bout de son nez pointu hors de la caverne. Enfin, pas un, mais une. Syclya, la fillette qu'Harry avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt, sortit de l'ombre. Tous les élèves et même le professeur retinrent leur souffle. Tous sauf Harry. La petite créature s'avança de sa démarche dansante droit sur Harry et plaça sa petit main dans la sienne. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur eux.

_ Bonjour toi, sourit Harry en s'accroupissant, pour être à la hauteur de son visage.

_ Doer !

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et obligea (gentiment) Harry se se relever avant de fourrer son visage fin dans le cou du jeune homme. Harry sentit le cœur de la fillette battre de façon irrégulière contre sa poitrine et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras tandis que ceux de la petite s'enroulait autour de son cou. Elle semblait avoir dix ans mais elle était vraiment très légère et petite.  
>_ Voilà un spectacle que l'on ne voit pas souvent, commenta le professeur quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Mr Ells, vous êtes plein de surprises.<p>

Harry rougit et se concentra son la petite elfe.

Les élèves, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles, reprirent peu à peu leur assurance.

_ Cela me fait penser que la cérémonie aura lieu dans trois jours ! ajouta le prof.

Soudain deux autres drows, des adultes à la peau beaucoup plus sombre, sortirent à leur tour de la grotte. Ils mirent à baragouiner dans leur langue complexe sans que Syclya ne leur réponde. Harry sentant qu'il devait poser la fillette, la rassura à voix basse et réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Le petite déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de suivre les deux nouveaux venus en traînant les pieds. Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité.

Harry n'écouta pas vraiment la suite du cours, ni n'entendit les questions des autres concernant sa relation avec Syclya. Il sentait encore sa peau contre la sienne et ce souvenir provoquait une douce chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

_ Eh Harry ! lança Sirius en courant vers lui.

Le concerné se retourna et l'attendit.

_ T'étais où ce matin ? T'as loupé mon super réveil mouillé, dit-il en pouffant de rire.

_ C'était très drôle, grogna James en filant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

Harry esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit rien.

_ Alors, réponds à ma question !

_ Bah, commença Harry en se grattant la tête, j'en sais rien en effet...

_ Tu te lèves en pleine nuit et tu ne te souviens même pas où tu vas et avec qui ?

_ Comment ça ? demanda Peter.

_ Eh bien, il ne se promène sûrement pas tout seul dans le château au beau milieu de la nuit...

Alors, tu sors avec qui ? répondit Sirius en un grand sourire. Petit cachottier.

_ Personne.

Harry recommença à marcher, les Maraudeurs à ses cotés qui essayaient de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais l'esprit du voyageur temporel émettait des hypothèses bien moins extravagantes que celles de ses amis. Il essayait de comprendre ce que Voldemort aurait pu faire à Poudlard. Quelque chose qui le ferait souffrir et qui aiderait le Voldemort de ce temps à accéder plus facilement au pouvoir. Il eut beau réfléchir plus qu'Hermione elle même en était capable, il ne trouva aucune hypothèse assez cruelle.

Le cours de potion commença. Harry s'installa au fond de la classe dans un coin sombre commença distraitement sa concoction. Une dizaine de minute après le début du cours, le chaudron de Rogue explosa. Relayant ses sombres pensées à plus tard, il rit de bon cœur avec les autres Gryffondor en voyant le visage cramoisi de son futur professeur couvert de poils jaunes fluos. James et Sirius étaient ceux qui semblaient le plus apprécier cet «incident». Harry en conclut donc à une «gentille» plaisanterie de leur part. Après que la victime eut été envoyée à l'infirmerie, Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait rajouter une trop grosse dose de poussière de lune dans son chaudron. Il soupira et essaya

de se concentrer. Chose vraiment difficile, surtout lorsqu'on est le Survivant et que l'on a donc d'autre chose à faire que de préparer une potion de soin capillaire ultra rapide.

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne toucha pas non plus à son assiette lors du déjeuner. Il était persuadé que quelque chose allait se produire. C'était ce genre pressentiment irrationnel dont vous ne pouviez vous débarrasser avant que la catastrophe n'arrive.

_ Harry, tu ne manges pas ? questionna Lily.

Celui-ci ne put répondre car sa cicatrice se mit soudainement à le brûler. Il appuya dessus et courut le plus vite possible hors de Grande Salle, à présent pleine de monde. Lily et les Maraudeurs le suivirent, inquiets. Ils courraient à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui pour tenter de le rattraper mais le nouveau s'enfuyait bien trop rapidement pour eux. Il finit par tomber au sol en hurlant comme un fou. La douleur lui était tout simplement insupportable.

_ Va prévenir Mrs Pomfresh et Dumbledore ! ordonna Rémus à Peter qui détala aussitôt tandis que les autres se précipitait vers lui.

Lily se laissa tomber près de lui et essaya de calmer les spasmes qui agitait le garçon.

_ HARRY !

* * *

><p><em>Pré-au-lard, le village près de Poudlard, était le théâtre de l'un des nombreux assauts perpétrer par Voldemort. Ses sbires, par dizaines, lançaient des sortilèges sur les pauvres passants qui essayaient désespérément de s'enfuir. La mort, les cris, le sang était partout. Les aurors déjà arrivés avaient du mal à contenir les mangemorts qui, plus vils qu'eux, les submergeaient peu à peu. Il y avait également des professeurs et des élèves de l'école. Malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait, Harry repéra clairement Hermione qui se battait vaillamment contre Lucius Malfoy. Du sang coulait de son crane, rendant poisseux ses cheveux, et elle boitait légèrement de la jambe droite mais malgré tout, elle resta brave et concentrée. <em>

__ Stupéfix ! _

_Elle ne put éviter le sortilège et tomba à terre, baguette hors de portée. Lucius leva sa baguette, un_

_air sadique déformant son visage d'aristocrate hautain. _

* * *

><p>_ HERMIONE ! hurla Harry en donnant sans le vouloir en puissant coup de poing dans la machoire de James. SAUVE-TOI !<p>

Le jeune homme recula, la lèvre en sang, surpris par la force du garçon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? paniqua Sirius.

Lily était au bord des larmes. Elle ne savait que faire pour calmer Harry et c'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde en cet instant. Chacun de ses cris la lacérait tel un coup de couteau.

_ De la magie noire, murmura Rémus, reconnaissant l'odeur qui flottait autour de sorcier.

Sa cicatrice se mit à luire, inquiétant un peu plus les quatre Gryffondors qui ne savait que faire pour l'aider.

* * *

><p><em>Ron, qui se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange malgré son bras qui pendouillait lamentablement sur son flanc, complément déchiqueté, réussit, grâce un moment d'inadvertance de son adversaire, à lui échapper et se précipita en travers du chemin du sortilège. Celui-ci l'atteint de plein fouet. Mort, il s'écrasa à moitié sur sa meilleure amie. <em>

__ NON ! cria Hermione folle de rage. Avada Kadavera ! _

_Le mangemort mourrut avnat d'avoir pu réagir, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune fille utilise l'un des sortilèges prohiber par la loi magique. Hermione se précipita sur le cadavre de son meilleur ami et se mit à le secouer, comme pour essayer de le réveiller. _

__Ne sois pas mort, s'il te plaît ! Ron ! Réveille-toi ! RON !_

_ RON ! hurla Harry en écho.

* * *

><p>Une étrange lueur violette sortit de son corps et l'enveloppa, brûlant les mains de Lily et James qui tentaient de le maintenir au sol afin qu'il ne se blesse pas. Ils poussèrent un cri et n'eurent d'autre choix que le lâcher.<p>

_ C'est quoi ça ? cria James, les mains en sang.

_ Il fiche quoi Peter ? pesta Sirius, tout aussi affolé que son ami.

* * *

><p>_<em> Endoloris ! <em>

_L'impardonnable toucha Hermione dans le dos. Elle tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa douleur, mais elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'Harry pour la supporter. Elle se mit à crier, crier, aussi fort qu'elle pouvait._

* * *

><p>_ Ce que tu vois te plais j'espère, Potter ! ricana Voldemort dans sa tête.<p>

_ JE VAIS TE TUER ! rugit celui-ci à travers ses cris et ses larmes. TU REGRETTERAS D'AVOIR DETRUIT MA VIE !

Voldemort eut d'un rire sadique qui résonna dans la tête de Harry. Soudain, il cessa de crier, les spasmes se calmèrent tandis qu'il glissait lentement dans l'inconscience. Un éclair mauve vint frapper le sol près de lui et un autre jeune homme, roux et grand, sortit de nulle part. Il n'était pas en super forme mais c'était toujours mieux d'Harry.

_ 'tain, ça fait mal de mourir ! Tiens, je suis où maintenant ?

Il aperçut les quatre adolescents qui le regardaient avec de yeux ronds. Il eut un grand sourire.  
>_ Lily, James, j'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer ! Sirius, t'aurais pas meilleure mine dans la mort ? Oh la la, professeur Lupin vous avez pris une potion de jeunesse ? J'savais pas vous étiez mort...<p>

_ Mais c'est qui celui-là ? Comment il nous connaît ? demanda Sirius, interloqué.

_Bah , c'est moi Ron ! Tu te souviens pas ?

_ Ron ? Répétèrent-ils.

Le garçon hocha la tête, de très bonne humeur. La mort n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait pensé.

_ Ouais, je viens vous rejoindre : je suis mort ! D'ailleurs c'est bizarre l'au-delà. J'imaginais pas cela comme ça...

Les 4 Gryffondors se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant que répondre à un fou pareil.

_ Harry a dit «Ron» tout à l'heure, rappela Rémus en touchant du bout des doigts le garçon sans connaissance.

_ Harry ? répéta le nouveau venu.

Ron aperçut son meilleur ami inconscient sur le sol.

_ Ne me dis pas que t'es mort toi aussi ! Qui qui va dégommer Voldemort maintenant ?

_ Écoute, grogna James en l'empêchant d'approcher de son ami, il n'est pas mort et nous non plus,

alors maintenant si tu nous expliquais qui tu es ?

_ Moi ? Le meilleur ami de Harry, ton fils et celui de Lily !

Les Maraudeurs, de même que Lily, firent silence, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

_ Vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire, déclara le directeur, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
>Ron regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes, son visage se décolorant au fur et à mesure<p>

que son cerveau lui imposait la vérité.

_ Merde, Harry va me tuer...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Il venait de commettre ce qui était certainement la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie et ne pas se la voir immédiatement reproché lui était insupportable, car il savait que plus le temps passerait, plus la colère d'Harry serait phénoménale. Il se maudissait pour avoir une fois de plus parler sans réfléchir, mais avec l'attaque de Pré-au-lard, la peur de voir Hermione mourir sous ses yeux, et sa propre mort l'avaient chamboulé. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à retourner 20 ans en arrière en recevant cet avada kadavra. A présent, il redoutait la réaction, non seulement d'Harry, mais également des Maraudeurs et de Lily qui, depuis une heure, était dans le bureau du directeur. Lui était assis au chevet de son ami, attendant patiemment son réveil. Harry avait du voir l'attaque, mais comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Voldemort pouvait-il l'atteindre au travers du temps ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à son jeune double de le faire ? Si seulement Hermione était là pour les guider, son intelligence leur serait très utile. D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle ? Avait-elle réussit à s'en sortir ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au pire. Il détourna les yeux jusqu'ici fixés sur ses mains, comme si cela pouvait chasser ses angoisse, et se concentra sur Harry. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Était-il mort, lui aussi ?

* * *

><p>Lily était perdue. Dumbledore parlait mais elle n'écoutait pas le moins du monde. «Fils», ce mot, si improbable, si surprenant, tournait et retournait dans sa tête, telle une litanie sans fin. Harry ne pouvait être son fils, surtout si son père était James. Certes, cette année-ci, le jeune homme avait fait des efforts quant à son comportement à son égard, mais il restait envers et contre tout James Potter. Elle soupira, fatiguée par cette révélation. Elle ne pouvait également s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son fils, s'il l'était bien, ne lui avait pas dit ? Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps, elle le savait, mais cela n'avait-il pas été dur pour lui de les côtoyer sans qu'ils en les reconnaissent ? Son cœur se sera dans sa poitrine et elle réprima les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.<p>

_ Miss Evans ? Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?

Elle releva vivement la tête vers le directeur qui l'observait derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune. Elle rougit et se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise sur son regard perçant.

_ Non, professeur, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

Tandis qu'il soupirait, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à James, Sirius et Remus, qui ne semblaient pas plus perturbés que cela par leur situation plus qu'étrange. Cela l'irrita un peu, sans qu'elle en sache vraiment pourquoi.

_ Cela a le mérite d'être sincère, reprit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Je vous demande juste de ménager Mr Ells et Mr Weasley et d'éviter de poser trop de questions. Ils vous expliqueront s'il le souhaites. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous avisez pas de tenter de changer le future, cela aurait des conséquences dramatiques.

Elle hocha la tête, se doutant de tout cela. Les prenait-il pour des gamins ? Il fallait dire qu'avec James et Sirius...

_ Bien, vous pouvez y aller à présent.

Les quatre adolescents obéirent en silence.

_ Il m'a vraiment gonflé, lança Sirius lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux.

_ Bien sur qu'on va poser des questions à Harry, je veux savoir ce que je deviens dans le futur ! ajouta James.

Lily, exaspérée par leur comportement, les laissa à leurs gamineries sous la bonne garde de Remus, et se rendit à l'infirmerie afin d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Arrivée devant la porte blanche, elle hésita, pour finalement la pousser. Elle vit, tout au bout de la pièce, Ron, qui était assis sur le lit d'Harry. Elle s'approcha lentement.

_ Mrs Potter, fit poliment Ron.

Elle grimaça légèrement mais se força à sourire.

_ Appelle moi Lily, je ne suis pas mariée et certainement pas à Potter, du moins pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et elle tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près du lit. Un silence pesant s'installa entre, jusqu'à ce que Lily ne brise finalement le silence.

_ Tu es un ami de Harry ?

_ Oui, je le connais depuis ma première année, nous avons fait notre voyage ensemble, ça crée tout de suite des liens.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Comment se comporte-t-il ici ? interrogea le garçon sans quitter son ami des yeux.

_ Il ne parle pas beaucoup, lui répondit Lily, un peu surprise pas sa question. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il a disparu durant deux jours sans donner aucune nouvelle. A son retour, il nous a affirmé avoir passé tout ce temps dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ron eut un sourire amusé, ce qui surpris la Gryffondor. Cette forêt l'avait toujours effrayée, mais lui, tout comme Harry, semblait le considéré comme un lieu normal voire habituel.

_ Il a toujours aimé la Forêt, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Cependant, il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il y reste aussi longtemps. Je veux dire, à notre époque, il peut faire un peu ce qu'il veut, mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit aussi tolérant ici.

Lily sentit se mettre à battre dans sa poitrine.

_ Alors vous avez vraiment traversé le temps ?

_ Apparemment

_ Comment ?

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, soupira-t-il haussant les épaules. Je sais que je suis mort et que c'est ainsi que j'ai atterris ici, mais Harry a simplement disparu et nous n'avons trouvé aucune de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Je suis soulagé qu'il soit ici, en vie.

Lily posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais si Harry était son fils, elle se devait de soutenir son ami.

_ Pourquoi Harry s'est mis à crier tout à l'heure, avant de s'évanouir ? Il a parlé a quelqu'un mais...

_ C'est à cause de sa cicatrice. Il est lié à l'esprit de Voldemort qui lui envoie régulièrement des... «divertissements» de son cru. Massacre, torture...etc. Cela le fait atrocement souffrir, comme vous pouvez le voir... Il finit généralement à l'infirmerie.

_ Mais c'est horrible, gémit la jeune fille à présent au bord de larmes, les cris de son fils résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Ne peut-on rien faire pour détruire ce lien ?

_ Non. C'est impossible, répondit fatalement Ron en baissant la tête.

Les Maraudeurs choisirent ce moment pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, discutant haut et fort, se que ne manqua pas de leur reprocher Mrs Pomfresh.

_ Ron, c'est ça ? fit Sirius en s'adressant au rouquin, l'air joyeux. Nous avons des tonnes de questions à te poser.

_ Les réponses ne vous plairont pas, répondit gravement le voyageur temporel en observant le visage paisible d'Harry.

Les trois garçons se concertèrent du regard.

_ Y répondras-tu oui ou non ? interrogea James, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Ron posa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Devait-il leur révéler leur futur ou le maintenir caché ? Dans ce deuxième cas, sa vie, et celle d'Harry, deviendraient un véritable cauchemars, car le professeur Lupin de leur époque leur avait bien certifier que ce qu'un Maraudeurs voulait, un Maraudeur obtenait. De plus, il avait déjà révélé l'identité d'Harry. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, cela ne changerait rien à sa colère. Ils pourraient toujours leur effacer la mémoire avant de partir.

_ D'accord.

* * *

><p>Ron, les trois Maraudeurs et Lily, étaient tous les cinq assis confortablement dans les fauteuils de la Salle sur Demande.<p>

_ Récapitulons, marmonna James. Le Harry que nous connaissons depuis un petit moment est en réalité mon fils et celui de Lily qui à fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière par une raison qui t'es inconnue. Il est poursuivi par le fou furieux qui gagne en puissance à notre époque et qui deviendra le plus grand des mages noirs. Nous sommes morts, laissant Harry orphelin à 1 ans, tués par ce même tordu et dénoncés par l'un de nos meilleurs amis, Peter. Toi, tu es meilleur ami de Harry, Ron Weasley qui vient de faire un voyage temporel suite à un avada kadavra qui aurait du te tuer lors d'un combat contre des mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse. Rémus deviendra professeur lors de ta troisième année où vous, Harry, toi et une certaine...

_ Hermione.

_ C'est ça, donc... et Hermione, rencontrez pour la première fois Sirius, son parrain, qui à lui même passé 12 ans de sa vie à Azkaban injustement et qui meurt deux ans après cette rencontre.

_ C'est un bon résumé.

Sirius n'avait pas parlé durant la tirade de James, tout comme celle précédant de Ron. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir digérer le fait qu'il allait passer toute sa jeunesse dans prison des sorciers. Qui envisageait son avenir emprisonné entre les murs de la terrible prison des sorciers ? Certainement pas lui. Il voulait croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une méchante blague, mais l'air grave du rouquin l'empêcher de nourrir ce vain espoir.

Rémus était peiné d'apprendre que le futur était plus noir qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il sentait depuis longtemps que la capture de Voldemort ne serait pas aisée, comme l'affirmait le ministère de la magie, mais delà à ce que cela durent plus de vingt ans. Il n'arrivait également pas à accepter que tous ses amis aient perdu la vie face à ce mage noir.

Lily était silencieuse, comme pris dans un tourbillon de mélancolie. Elle était morte, laissant à son fils la lourde tâche de sauver le monde. Elle n'avait pas pu l'aimer comme elle aurait dû le faire et cela lui faisait mal. Quel vie avait-il mené chez sa sœur, Pétunia, qui la détestait à cause de sa nature magique ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer et encore moins poser la question à Ron.

James, quant à lui, restait dubitatif. L'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre était trop extravagante pour pouvoir être véridique, mais également trop complexe pour avoir été inventée de toutes pièces.  
>_ Quelle preuve as-tu à toutes tes paroles ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.<br>Ron leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il voulait quitter cette pièce pour rejoindre Harry à l'infirmerie.

_ Que tu me crois ou non, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Même si vous pensez que ce que je vous ai dis ai faux, n'en parler à personne, où nous serions plusieurs à devoir nous creuser une tombe. Maintenant excusez moi, j'attends qu'un démon se réveille pour m'envoyer en enfer.

Et il planta son auditoire et quitta la pièce, la tête haute. Lily l'imita quelques instants plus tard pour se rendre dans le parc de Pouldard, ressentant le besoin de s'aérer les idées. Les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

_ Vous savez ce qui me fait le plus peur ? demanda finalement Rémus d'une voix basse.

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête.

_ J'ai bien l'impression que tout ceci est la vérité.

* * *

><p>Le soir, présenté comme un cousin d'Harry, Ron fut repartit et envoyé une deuxième fois à Gryffondor, faisant de nouveau honneur à son nom. Un lit supplémentaire apparut dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Bien que ceux-ci restent méfiant à l'égard du rouquin, ils apprirent à le connaître au travers d'un jeu moldu stupide mais hilarant appelé «action ou vérité».<p>

Le lendemain, au lieu de se rendre en classe, Ron eut la permission spéciale de passer la journée au chevet de Harry, toujours inconscient. Les Maraudeurs et Lily passèrent dans la soirée et essayèrent de convaincre le rouquin de venir manger avec eux. Mais celui-ci refusa tout net : il ne voulait pas quitter son ami.

Celui-ci ne réveilla que le lendemain, vers midi.

_ Harry ! Enfin ! soupira Lily en lui prenant la main.

Elle était seule à son chevet, les garçons ayant entraînés Ron se changer les idées grâce un match de Quidditch, même si celui-ci n'avait eu l'air très enthousiasme.

_ Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

_ A l'infirmerie... depuis deux jours.

La mort de Ron repassa à toute vitesse devant les yeux du jeune homme. Des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Un autre mort venait se rajouter à la liste des victimes de Voldemort, encore l'un de ses proches. Pourquoi semait-il la mort autour de lui ? Lily, dans un élan d'affection purement maternel, le prit dans ses bras. Harry savoura ce contact et se détendit doucement.

Le porte s'ouvrit alors sur le reste du groupe. Dès que le sorcier aperçut Ron, il sauta de son lit d'un grand bon, et lui sauta au cou.

_ Ron ! Oh mon dieu... j'ai cru...j'ai cru...

Il fondit en larmes.

_ Je sais, Harry, mais je suis là et bien vivant, lui sourit Ron en lui frictionnant les épaules. Je pouvais pas mourir comme ça, comme même. Comment pourrions nous tuer tonton Voldy, sinon ?  
>Harry se reprit un peu et eut une pauvre sourire.<p>

_ Et Hermione ? Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Elle a commencé à déprimer après ta disparition mais elle s'est reprise et essaie de te faire revenir chez nous, bien qu'elle ne sache pas que nous avons fait un bon de vingt ans dans le passé.

Harry remarqua alors que son père le regardait d'un œil tendre, de même que son parrain. Rémus, lui, se contentait de lui sourire. Harry ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, se détourna vers eux qui attendait patiemment la fin des retrouvailles émouvantes des deux amis, et lança un regard peu amène à son meilleur ami qui recula d'un ou deux pas.

_ Dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça… gronda le jeune homme en colère.

Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune émotion, ses yeux se voilèrent et devinrent deux joyeux sombres qui lançait des éclairs.

_ Écoute mon vieux, j'ai fait une connerie... commença Ron, honteux.

Sa magie fit trembler la table de nuit et le verre qui y était posé se fracassa sur le sol. Les vitres commencèrent à vibrer, comme si le vent soufflait violemment au dehors. L'une d'elles se fissura même. Lily et les trois Maraudeurs étaient littéralement soufflés devant ce trop plein de puissance. Ils avaient peur, si peur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire le moindre geste. Ron décida de tout expliquer avant que son ami ne réduise à néant l'infirmerie. Mais Harry ne se calma pas d'un pouce. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de tout, des liens allaient se créer entre eux, et rien ne faisait plus mal que des liens qui se brisent, comme cela se passerait lorsqu'ils repartiraient, s'il le pouvait un jour. Son idiot de meilleur ami se croyait néanmoins mort, ce n'était donc pas entièrement de sa faute... Malgré ce fait, il n'en démordait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. La vitre explosa, dépendant un pluie de verre dans toute la pièce. Harry quitta l'infirmerie, furieux. Ron empêcha les Maraudeurs et Lily de le suivre, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Harry se rendit eu deuxième étage, plus exactement dans les toilettes des filles. Il se posta devant les lavabos et ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets. Il sauta dans le trou et dévala la pente. Il atterrit, comme lors de sa deuxième année, sur une multitude de petits cadavres mais ne s'en soucia pas et se dirigea vers la salle principale, où, dans vingt ans, il s'entraînerait à la magie. N'ayant aucune trace perceptible du basilic, il fit apparaître sa cible, lui donnant cette fois-ci la forme de Ron. Il passa une bonne heure à lui lancer des sortilèges plus puissant les uns que les autres et non recommandés d'utiliser sur les êtres vivants.

Cela ne le calmant pas le moins du monde, il se lança ensuite dans une séance de profonde médiation. Il envoya son esprit à la découverte de la Chambre, comme il l'avait mainte fois fait dans le futur, et perçut une porte cachée qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Il s'approcha et l'examina.  
>_  Ouvre-toi / siffla-t-il, toute colère oubliée, curiosité éveillé.

La porte pivota, révélant une faille dans la roche d'où une odeur de renfermé s'échappa. Harry grimaça mais, reconnaissant le parfum de vieux parchemins, s'y engouffra pour se retrouver dans un petit salon vert et argents meublé d'un fauteuil de velours, d'un bureau d'ébène et d'une bibliothèque.  
>_ Ce doit être la bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard, pensa tout haut le jeune homme.<p>

Harry prit un ouvrage au hasard et en lut le titre : «Origine de l'Imperium». Il s'installa confortablement et se plongea dans sa lecture. Ron attendrait.

* * *

><p>Soudain, un bruit sourd rompit le silence de la bibliothèque. C'était son estomac qui le rappelait à l'ordre. Harry consulta sa montre : il était une heure du matin.<p>

_ Zut, grogna-t-il, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Comme il était bien trop tard pour se rendre aux cuisines, Harry sortit dans le parc, en évitant préfets et professeurs, et se rendit dans la Forêt Interdite. Là, il se transforma en serpent et s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Il rentra au château à l'aurore, le ventre plein. En effet, le sorcier avait découvert depuis peu la joie de chasser sous sa forme d'animagus. Certes, Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup la viande rouge, mais son serpent, lui, en raffolait. Il aimait pister, traquer, repérer et sentir sa victime mourir dans sa gueule.

En se rendant dans sa salle commune, le sorcier réfléchit à une solution pour se tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel Ron venait de le fourrer. Comble de l'ironie, lui, le Survivant, qui apprenait des sortilèges à tour de bras, n'arrivait pas à maîtriser pas le sortilège d'oubliette. Il était conscient que laisser ses parents et les autres savoir menacerait le futur. Il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire. Les lumières au dessus de lui commencèrent à clignoter de façon inquiétante.

_ / Ron, t'es vraiment un boulet ! /

Les lampes explosèrent. Harry était dans le même état que lors de sa sortie de l'infirmerie... c'est-à-dire prêt à bondir sur quiconque l'approcherait.


	7. Chapter 7

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Chapitre 7 :

_ Harry ! Il est temps de te lever !

_ Lâche moi Ron ! grogna l'endormi en passant la couverture par dessus sa tête.

_ Il est quasiment midi !

_ Eh alors ?

_ T'as pas faim alors que tu as loupé que tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois jours ?

_ Non. Dégage ou je te jette un sort.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit les Maraudeurs et Lily l'attendaient en bas de l'escalier. Il soupira. Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il avait révéler aux Maraudeurs et à Lily qu'ils venaient tout deux du futur. Trois jours qu'Harry fulminait. Il ne venait plus en cours, ce que lui avait reproché d'ailleurs le professeur Dumbledore bien que ce soit inutile, le jeune homme ne lui prêtant absolument aucune attention. Il ne mangeait plus non plus et il était très rare de pouvoir l'apercevoir dans la journée. C'était une chance déjà qu'il soit dans son lit ce matin-ci.  
>_ Il ne veut pas se lever... déclara-t-il aux Gryffondors qui s'inquiétaient beaucoup de l'état du Survivant.<p>

_ On va aller le secouer nous, tu vas voir, ricana Sirius en échangeant un regard complice avec James, malgré leur tristesse de le voir si en colère.

_ Absolument. Un réveil mouillé s'impose.

Lily lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête puis ils grimpèrent rapidement l'escalier mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un lit vide. N'entendant pas l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain, ils en conclurent que Harry était sortit en douce entre le moment où Ron l'avait vu et celui où ils étaient monté, soit en moins d'une minute. Cela semblait impossible, mais avec Harry, ils leur semblaient que peu de chose lui était impossible Leur regard s'attardèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte et Sirius passa la tête au dehors afin de contempler la distance qui les séparait du sol. Il dut se reculer prestement. Il n'avait jamais eu le vertige, mais c'était trop impressionnant.

_ Il ne peut être passé par là, ce serait suicidaire.

Il rejoignirent les autres.

_ Ron ? Harry est-il du genre suicidaire ? demanda pour la forme James, sûr d'obtenir une réponse négative.  
>_ Euh... dès fois on peut se demander...<p>

Cette réponse ne rassura pas les deux garçons. Lily, elle, était plus qu'inquiète. Son fils n'allait pas bien, refusant tout contact avec le monde extérieur, et elle en pouvait rien faire. Et voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'il pouvait une tendance au suicide... Voyant que sa belle était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, James voulut la prendre par les épaules pour la rassurer mais ne réussit qu'à s'attirer un regard noir.

Harry savait parfaitement quel genre de réveil allait lui confectionner son père et son parrain, il avait jeter sur lui une illusion qui laissait paraître un lit vide.

Il ne voulait parler à personne, c'était trop dangereux pour les autres comme pour lui. En effet, ça colère contre Ron ne s'était pas affaiblis, même s'il le cachait derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Il passait ses journées dans la Chambre des Secrets, à s'entraîner ou simplement à fixer le plafond, attendant que le temps se passe. Il avait recherché dans les parchemins caché dans la bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard un moyen qui expliquerait son voyage dans le temps, mais il n'y avait rien. Cela n'avait contribué à améliorer son humeur.

Il se redressa, faisant cesser son sortilège, et passa une main sur son visage afin de se réveiller. C'est alors qu'une petite main tira sur a manche de son pyjama. Il se retourner et se retrouva face à Syclya qui s'était introduite en douce dans le château. Elle portait une robe rouge composé d'un multitude de voile pourpre superposés et d'étranges symboles blancs ornaient son visage. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais, comme si elle les avait emmêlés volontairement. Toute la colère qui l'animait s'envola aussitôt comme par magie. La voir lui procura un sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait que très rarement ressenti par le passé.

_ Harry !

Derrière son ton joyeux et son sourire lumineux, Harry perçut une note de maturité qui n'était pas présente lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il scruta ses yeux et vit qu'en effet, quelque chose avait changé, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi.

_ Que fais-tu là toi ? dit-il doucement.

_ Te voir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand elle avait commencé à apprendre sa langue. Mais cela ne lui importait pas vraiment car maintenant, il pourrait la comprendre.

_ C'est gentil d'être venu me rendre visite, dit-il en passa sa main dans les cheveux argentés de la fillette.

De nulle part, elle sortie un étrange instrument ressemblant à un peigne et le lui tendit avant de s'installer d'autorité sur ses genoux, dos à lui. Harry contempla l'objet avant de le passer dans ses cheveux argentés. A chaque coup de peigne, la chevelure devenait plus belle et plus brillantes, jusqu'à étinceler.

_ Voilà, tu es très jolie.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin avant de se retourner et de déposer du bout des lèvres un baiser sur sa joue, afin de ne pas le couvrir de maquillage. Puis elle sauta à terre et, l'air digne, lui prit la main.

_ Doer, Nindolen draeval.

Elle voulait qu'il la suivre. Harry s'habilla, ayant pris sa douche bien avant de se coucher le soir précédant, et se fit entraîner par Syclya au travers des couloirs, étrangement déserts, pour arriver finalement devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry les poussa après avoir échangé un long regard avec la drow qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Le regard de les élèves, des professeurs au grand complet, du directeur, et d'une bonne centaine de drows portant pour la plupart des lances effilées se tournèrent vers eux.

_ Vous voilà, sourit Dumbledore. Voilà deux heures que nous vous cherchons, mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'enfant. Vous nous avez donnez bien du soucis.

Syclya marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue et s'attira par la même occasion plusieurs regards courroucés de son clan, regards qu'elle ignora avec une grande facilité.

_ Allez vous asseoir, Mr Ells, reprit Dumbledore.

Harry s'exécuta, mal à l'aise, tandis que Syclya allait rejoindre les siens. Il prit place près de Lily qui lui adressa un sourire soulagée. Il s'en voulut un peu mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'effleurer sa main posée sur la table.

_ Bien, nous pouvons commencer, déclara le directeur. Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour célébrer l'avènement de la Princesse Syclya.

Harry sursauta. Princesse, la petite créature était donc une princesse. Il se sourit de sa propre naïveté : comment avait-il fait pour ne pas deviner ? C'était pourtant évident. Il reporta son attention sur ceux qu'il se passait. N'écoutant pas un mot de ce qu'il se disait, Syclya tentait tant bien que mal de rester impassible, mais une grimace étirait ses traits. Visiblement elle ne voulait pas devenir Reine. Harry aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui éviter ça, lui même sachant ce qu'on ressentait lorsque votre vie était décidé avant même votre naissance, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout car il se savait étroitement surveillé par les gardes. Il les observa un à un, prenant bien soin de croiser le regard de chacun, et leur fit comprendre mentalement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'en prendre à lui.

_ Princesse ? appela Dumbledore qui avait visiblement fini son discours. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer.

L'enfant s'avança vers le directeur, la tête haute et fière, tout simplement magnifique. Elle prit dans ses main une coupe remplie d'un liquide vermeille qu'il tenait. Elle la regarda un instant puis leva les yeux sur Harry. Celui-ci fut saisit par les émotions qu'il pouvait y lire : pas de joie, seulement de la tristesse et de la peur. L'angoisse s'empara de lui et il se fit fureur pour ne pas se lever, la prendre par le bras et s'enfuir avec elle. Ce qu'il ressentait était totalement incompréhensible. Après tout, il la connaissait à peine... La fillette porta le calice à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu d'un trait. Un long silence s'imposa à la pièce, chacun retenant sa respiration. Syclya lâcha soudain la coupe qui s'écrasa au sol et crispa ses doigts sur la peau de son visage sombre. Elle tomba à genoux et semblait souffrir le martyr, bien qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, mais personne ne bougeait, se contentant de la regarder. Un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Syclya alors que sa colonne vertébrale et ses membres s'allongeaient, déchiquetant sa belle robe. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était transformée en une magnifique jeune fille et il ne restait de sa robe que des lambeaux cachant ses attribues féminins. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient soufflés. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la nouvelle Reine malgré son visage toujours digne.

_ Je vous présente la Reine Syclya, Valsharess'Ilythiiri, reprit le directeur au bout d'un moment.  
>A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase que Syclya, d'un pied léger et silencieux, traversa la Grande Salle et disparut par la porte, courant presque. Un brouhaha s'empara de la pièce tandis que les gardes drows s'empressaient de sortir à sa suite, visiblement exaspérés par son comportement. Les choses ne devaient certainement pas se passer ainsi.<p>

_ Silence, intervint Dumbledore, que tout le monde garde son calme !

Il ne remarqua cependant pas que Harry s'était éclipsé.

* * *

><p>Profitant de la confusion de tous, Harry se glissa à la suite de la jeune fille, caché derrière une illusion. Suivant ses sens, il la retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle lui tournait le dos et regardait au dehors, secouée de larmes silencieuses.<p>

_ Syclya ? murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule dénudée.

Elle tourna vers lui un visage qui lui transperça le cœur. Elle semblait si fragile, si désespérée. Il ne put que lui ouvrir les bras et la petite, maintenant devenu grande, vint s'y réfugier en pleurant.

_ Je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas...

Une heure passa sans qu'ils bougèrent. La jeune fille finit par arrêter de pleurer et essuya du mieux qu'elle put ses larmes. Son maquillage avait coulé, laissant de grandes traces blanches sous ses yeux, mais cela ne gâchait rien à sa beauté.

_ Nelgeth...

Elle eut un petit sourire triste en se détachant de lui. Harry ressentit un terrible sensation de vide en lui mais ne dit rien.

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui.

Il repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille. Syclya se contenta de le regarder, calme.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais de sang royal, finit-il par dire. De toute manière je n'aurais pas compris...

Il émit un petit rire.

_ Qua'laelay. Rester toi.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible...

Elle croisa les bras, l'air contrarié.

_ Rester.

_ Les tiens doivent te chercher, dit-il à regret en détournant les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent de nouveau les siens, il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à une inconnue, car ils étaient à présent dénués de toute forme de sentiments. On n'y lisait que de l'indifférence. Elle passa devant lui et descendit les escaliers sans un regard en arrière. Il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard et la retrouva entourée par ses gardes, en grande conversation avec l'un d'eux. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Xundus, ssinssrigg noamuth.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Il aurait tout donné pour comprendre les quelques mots qu'elle venait de lui adressé sur ce ton si froid, peut-être les dernier.


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et du coup, il n'est pas terrible terrible, vu qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. J'espère que le prochain vous plaira d'avantage.

Chapitre 8 :

Lily observait Harry. Celui-ci était assis en face d'elle, à l'un des nombreuses tables de la bibliothèque, devant son devoir de métamorphose. Mais il ne travaillait pas, si ce contentait de faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Depuis la cérémonie de la veille, le jeune homme était plongé dans une mélancolie sans fin.

_ Harry, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ? lui murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux émeraudes sur sa mère et la regarda. Il se sentait si triste depuis que Syclya était parti et n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'aux trois mots qu'elle lui avait dit avant de disparaître et qui n'avaient toujours aucun sens pour lui.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une monstrueuse bêtise... finit-il par murmurer.

Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

_ Ça a un rapport avec Syclya, je me trompe ? devina-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il hocha la tête. Il hésita quelques instants, puis raconta à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé. Celle-ci l'écouta en silence, le visage grave.

_ Et tu n'as pas deviné de qu'elle t'avait dis ? dit-elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. A ton avis, elle veut rester avec toi et tu lui dis que ce n'est pas possible. Là dessus, elle s'enfuit et l'instant d'après part. Il n'y a pas trente mille solutions...

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de voir où sa mère voulait en venir. Soudain, il comprit. Aussitôt une étrange sensation s'empara de son ventre et il se sentit complètement dépassé par les événements. Était-ce cela ? Elle l'aimait ? Mais ils se connaissaient à peine. Lily observa avec attention ses changements d'expression et sourit en constatant qu'il avait compris. Surprise, incompréhension, joie, culpabilité, peur... Harry se prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Murmura-t-il après un instant de silence.

_ Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en relations amoureuse. Fais ce qui te semble être juste.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il soupirait.

_ Ça m'aide beaucoup.

Il rassembla ses affaires.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. A toute à l'heure.

Lily hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Peut-être serait-il heureux à présent qu'une fille l'aimait. Il le méritait, avec tout ce qu'il avait subit.

* * *

><p>Se promenant dans les couloirs, Ron réfléchissait. Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'Harry cesse de lui en vouloir ? Il n'aimait pas les excuses car elles ne changeaient rien à la faute commise, et les cadeaux, c'étaient encore pire. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était une chose qui résoudrait un problème. Mais il l'avait l'impression de côtoyer un inconnu depuis quelques temps, et il ne savait pas ce qui le contrariait. Il soupira et leva les yeux du sol. C'est alors qu'il vit, tournant au coin du couloir, une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui venait dans le sens opposé. Il empoigna sa baguette, sans pour autant la braquer sur l'inconnu.<p>

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

La silhouette s'arrêta devant lui. Son visage, plongé dans l'ombre, le dévisageait.

_ Je cherche Harry Potter, répondit une voix féminine.

Ron se tendit, fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait utilisé son vrai nom, elle était au courant.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnue poussa un soupire exaspéré. Elle bougea un peu, regardant autour d'elle, puis agita la main un geste impatient, écartant un peu les pans de sa cape sombre.

_ Je cherche Harry Potter, dit-elle d'une voix mordante. Si tu ne me conduis pas à lui, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Que lui voulez-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous son véritable nom ?

_ C'est à lui que je souhaite parler, pas à toi.

Ron soupira mais se décida à conduire cette inconnue à son ami. Elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, il le sentait, même si, contradictoirement, elle avait l'air assez en colère. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence jusqu'ici croisent l'objet de leur recherche qui, perdu dans ses pensés, faillit heurter son meilleur ami à l'angle d'un couloir.

_ Harry, nous te cherchions justement.

Avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de répondre, l'inconnue tira un couteau et fonça sur lui. Ron la retint juste avant qu'elle ne le renverse, la clouant sur place, les deux bras autours de son corps frêle. Son arme tomba à terre dans tintement.

_ Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama-t-il.

_ Lâche moi ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle essaya de le frapper pour tenter se libérer mais le rouquin était trop musclé pour elle. Son capuchon tomba, révélant un visage sombre, long et pointue, ainsi que des cheveux argentés mis-longs. Une drow. Surpris, Ron relâcha un peu sa poigne et la jeune fille en profita pour asséner un grand coup dans l'estomac. Malgré la douleur, il ne la lâcha pas.

_ Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il en la secouant un peu.

L'elfe grimaça mais arrêta de gesticuler.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux me tuer ? demanda Harry qui remerciait son ami de l'avoir arrêter.

Elle émit un grondement furieux et l'expression de son visage ne s'adoucit pas le moins du monde.

_ Tu as fait du mal à ma petite sœur, je vais te tuer !

_ Syclya ?

Harry se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Lui qui cherchait justement comment contacter la jeune Reine voilà qu'une drow se présentait à lui, même si ses intentions n'étaient des plus pacifiques. Ainsi donc, c'était sa sœur aînée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir où non qu'elle soit là, car si s'était le cas, c'était parce qu'il avait blessé Syclya.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Elvraema.

_ Ron, tu peux relâcher Elvraema.

Le garçon obéit et reçut un sourire de remerciement de son ami. Il comprit alors que son cauchemar était fini : il était pardonné. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en paix avec lui même. Harry était de nouveau son ami.

_ Allons poursuivre notre conversation ailleurs, proposa le brun en faisant signe à la drow de le suivre.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, tout comme Ron. Harry les conduisit au septième étage et ils s'installèrent dans de confortables fauteuils qui leur fournit la Salle sur Demande. Elvraema ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le décor mais ne dit rien, contenant sa colère en silence.

_ Dis moi ce que tu as fait à ma petite sœur, ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Si ton explication ne me convient pas, je te découpe en morceaux.

Ron fit la navette entre la drow et son ami, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole. A sa connaissance, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était produit. Sirius et James avaient tenté de le faire parler, en vain. Ils s'étaient fait repousser violemment par un Harry furieux de leur insistance.

_ Syclya voulait rester à Poudlard, mais c'est impossible.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Elvraema comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie. Une Reine est avant tout une femme, pauvre idiot. Quant une drow aime quelqu'un et que l'heureux élu la rejette, elle préfère se laisser dépérir que de vivre sans lui !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Syclya voulait mourir parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas

rester ? Il ne pensait pas mal faire : son peuple avait besoin d'elle maintenant qu'elle était leur Reine et il ne pouvait être égoïste au point d'accepter qu'elle reste. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, la culpabilité serrant son cœur et empêchant son esprit de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt par sa faute. Elvraema se leva d'un geste brusque et se mit à marcher dans la pièce en leur tournant le dos. Puis, elle se retourna soudainement vers les deux garçons, un couteau qu'ils n'avaient pas vu apparaître à la main.

_ A cause de toi Syclya refuse de faire quoi que ce soit !

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda le fautif en supportant son regard de braise.

Elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas et le saisit par le col de son pull pour le tirer vers elle. Ron hésita à intervenir mais voyant son meilleur ami demeuré calme, il ne bougea pas.

_ Tu vas venir avec moi et réparer tes conneries !

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy ruminait. Il s'était fait humilié par ce Ells, s'était fait battre sans même avoir pu lui infliger une quelconque blessure. Il ne le supportait pas. Il était le Prince des Serpentard, fidèle de Voldemort, excellent élève, et pourtant il n'avait rien pu faire contre ce gamin. Depuis sa défaite, il cherchait un moyen de se venger mais aucune de ses idées étaient assez cruelles pour lui faire payer l'affront qu'il avait subit. Bellatrix, assise en face de lui dans la salle commune, le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait eu du mal à regagner son estime après le duel mais il était conscient qu'elle se moquait toujours de lui. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.<p>

_ Tu vas arrêter de me regarde comme ça ! ordonna-t-il, irrité, son visage trop pâle se tordant en une affreuse grimace.

Elle éclata d'un rire aigrelet qui ne l'énerva que plus.

_ Mon pauvre Lucius, tu es vraiment pathétique.

Le blond saisit sa baguette et lui envoya un sortilège qui passa au raz de son crane. Bellatrix cessa de rire, figée.

_ N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, Bella, susurra-t-il avec un faux sourire tendre.

Il se leva et quitta la salle commune, suivi par les dizaines de pairs d'yeux des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène. De sa démarche droite, il traversa les cachots sombres et humides qui l'avaient vu grandir.

_ Tu vas me le payer, Ells, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Débouchant dans le hall, il eut la surprise de voir Ells, son copain roux dont il ignorait le nom et une fille encapuchonnée qui tirait le premier par la manche, se diriger en direction du parc de Poudlard. Intrigué, et voyant par là une occasion de se venger, il les suivit discrètement.

Il pénétra à leur suite dans la Forêt Interdite. Il n'aimait pas ce lieu mais se força à demeurer calme, les ennuis arriveraient aux trois de devant, pas à lui, surtout qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour être discrets. Il comprit bien vite qu'ils se rendaient à la grotte des drows devant laquelle s'étaient dérouler plusieurs cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Qu'allaient-il diable y faire ?

* * *

><p>Ron n'était pas tranquille. Malgré toutes les précautions prises par Malfoy, il n'avait eu aucun mal à le repérer et en avait averti les autres.<p>

_ Aucune importance, avait rétorqué Elvraema alors qu'Harry le cherchait des yeux entre les arbres.

Les gardes s'occuperont de lui s'il nous suit.

Sur ces mots, elle pénétra dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

_ Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron une nouvelle fois.

_ Oui, je dois y aller.

_ Vous venez oui ? s'impatienta la drow.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour après avoir soupiré.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient des les ténèbres, plus l'air devenait froid. Plus aucun son, hormis les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond, ne leur parvenait. Pas une lumière n'éclairait leur chemin. Les deux sorciers n'avaient pas osé allumer leur baguette et suivaient tant bien que mal Elvraema qui avait l'habitude de marcher dans le noir. Elle ne les attendaient pas ni ne ralentissaient pour les attendre, alors ils devaient concentrer toute leur attention sur ses cheveux argentés. Ils passèrent plusieurs croisements, marchant un long moment en silence. Soudain, ils aperçurent une lumière blanche à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Nous arrivons, chuchota Harry qui sentait peu à peu l'angoisse l'envahir.

Elvraema lui jeta un coup d'œil, cessant de marcher. Ron l'imita, surpris par sa réaction. Harry, lui, était inconscient de ce qui se passait toujours de lui. Il marchait droit devant, vers la lumière.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée pour ce temps d'attente si long. J'ai eu quelques problèmes, notamment avec l'inspiration, mais ça semble réglé. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 :

Harry et Ron, bouche-bées, contemplaient, ébahis, le spectacle qui s'étalait devant leur yeux. Ils venait de déboucher dans une immense caverne, sur une petite corniche semblable à cent mille autres un peu partout dans la paroi de granite. Une boule de flammes violette, flottant par magie au niveau du plafond, au centre de la grotte, l'éclairait d'une douce lumière. Les deux sorciers, comme envoûté par sa lumière, en oublièrent pourquoi ils étaient ici, mais finirent par s'arracher à son spectacle pour baisser les yeux vers le vide, sous eux. S'étendait une magnifique cité de pierre blanche, dont chaque mur était incrusté de pierres précieuses violettes brillant de mille feux. D'étrange symboles était gravé un peu partout, donnant une atmosphère mystique au lieu. De part et d'autres routes pavées avait été construits de grands bâtiments avec en leur sein de multiples alcôves reliés les uns aux autres, où vivaient bon nombre de famille. Chacun des édifices, construits tout en hauteur, étaient reliés par un chemin magique qui permettait aux drows de se rendre plus facilement d'un endroit à un autre, sans passer par le sol, où passaient surtout des elfes transportant ressources et nourritures pour tout le clan. Une rivière couleur émeraude coulait au milieu de la ville, les alimentant en eau, qui, à en croire l'aura qui s'en dégageait, avait des propriétés insoupçonnées. Les habitants de cette citadelle sans doute millénaire vivaient tranquillement, à l'abri de toute menace, en paix.

_ Bienvenus à Cénaria, humains, déclara Elvraema une fois qu'ils aient pris le temps de toute observer.

Harry et Ron ne purent répondre, trop impressionnés, tant par la grandeur des lieux que par sa beauté. L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait les humains, tous faibles et stupides, mais, pour sa petite sœur, elle devait côtoyer ces deux là. Elle soupira.

_ Peu de personnes étrangères au clan sont admises ici, j'espère que vous êtes conscients de l'honneur qui vous est fait.

Harry hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur elle et sur son but. Il aurait tout le temps d'admirer le paysage lorsque Syclya irait mieux.

_ Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit-il.

Il attrapa Ron par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, lui même suivant Elvraema qui descendait en contrebas par un petit chemin étroit. Plusieurs fois, les deux adolescents manquèrent de glisser et de se rompre le coup, mais l'autre veillait toujours à le rattraper. Cela amusait beaucoup leur guide qui, ne résistant pas à l'envie de les narguer, se mit à marcher à la limite du vide.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur la terre ferme et s'engagèrent dans les rues bondées. Sur leur passage, les elfes de la nuit se retournaient pour les dévisager. Ils s'écartaient en murmurant dans leur langue, leur lançant des regards parfois curieux parfois haineux. Harry et Ron ne se sentaient pas du tout à l'heure place, étrangers à ce monde souterrain. Pourtant, malgré l'angoisse qui leur tiraillait l'estomac, ils continuaient d'avancer, les yeux fixés sur le dos de leur guide. Le fait de ne pas comprendre ce qui se disait autour d'eux était l'une des principales raisons de malaise.

_ Pressez un peu le pas, leur lança Elvraema, qui ne faisait rien pour les attendre.

Les deux garçons obtempérèrent. Après cinq bonne minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent en vu d'un magnifique château à l'architecture enchevêtré, inhumaine, et y entrèrent. L'intérieur était sombre, mais éclairé par le même lumière violette qu'au dehors, laissant alors deviner d'immenses couloirs sombres meublés étrangement. Elvraema s'empara d'un cristal mauve qui s'illumina à son toucher, et bifurqua dans un couloir grimpant à pic. Les deux garçons la suivirent avec moins d'aisance. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte d'un bois pâle semblant scintillé dans ce monde obscure. De la magie s'en échappait, mais une magie froide, sombre, qui fit frissonner les deux humains. Elvraema lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry et poussa la porte pour les laisser entrer. A peine avaient-ils passé le seuil que Ron poussa un hurlement. Une énorme araignée noire se dressait devant eux, les menaçant de ses crochets sans les lâcher de ses yeux globuleux.

_ C'est quoi ce machin ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Harry, partons avant que cette bestiole ne nous bouffe ! fit Ron à toute vitesse, le visage déformé par la peur.

Il tremblait comme une feuille, il ne pouvait se contrôler. Les araignées. C'était une phobie dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire. La simple vu d'une arachnide, petite ou non, le plongeait dans un état second où rien d'autre de ne pouvait exister que lui et l'araignée. Il avait peur, plus peur encore que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Aragog, l'araignée géante d'Hagrid, en deuxième année, mais il ne pouvait pas fuir sans Harry. Le monstre se secoua, agitant les pattes en un signe de défit.

_ Voici, Lloth, le familier de Syclya, présenta Elvraema, amusée par le résultat de sa petite surprise. Elle ne laisse personne s'approcher de ma petite sœur.

_ Harry... appela faiblement Ron, qui était pratiquement ressortit de la pièce, tremblant.

_ Chut ! siffla Harry d'une voix ferme.

Bien que lui aussi est peur, il savait que la crainte d'un animal ne faisait qu'énerver celui-ci, ils devait rester calme. Il braqua ses yeux dans ceux de l'araignée et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Un long moment leur regard demeurèrent accrochés. Harry savait que la bête avait pour mission de veiller sur Syclya, et l'animal savait qu'il était la cause du désarroi de sa maîtresse.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas passer, disaient les yeux de l'animal.

_ Comment veux-tu que je réparer mes fautes si tu ne le fais pas ? répondit le garçon de la même façon, c'est-à-dire sans ouvrir la bouche.

_ Ma maîtresse ne veut pas te voir, répliqua le familier en agitant ses mandibules dans sa direction.

Ron gémit mais Harry ne lui porta aucune attention. Elvraema ne semblait pas non plus très rassurer et observait à présent l'humain avec curiosité. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée sur son compte...

_ Elle sera en mesure de savoir ce qu'elle veut quand elle ira bien, ce qui n'est pas le cas, s'impatienta le sorcier. Écarte-toi, ajouta-t-il, cette fois à autre fois.

Les murs de la pièce se mirent à trembler, surprenant l'arachnide malgré son manque d'expressivité. Un bruit sourd s'échappa de l'animal alors qu'Harry faisait un pas avant, le visage fermé. Sa baguette était apparue dans sa main, au cas où la situation dégénérerait.

_ Fais attention, petit humain. Je n'hésiterais pas à te dévorer si jamais tu lui fais encore du mal. Tu as beau être puissant, cela ne change rien.

_ Je ne compte pas la blesser encore plus, pauvre idiote, pensa-t-il.

Il passa devant le familier, qui recula lentement sans cesser de le surveiller, et découvrir un immense cristal bleu flottant à environ un mètre du sol. De la magie en émanait sous la forme d'une brume sombre. Jamais il n'avait vu ça auparavant. A l'intérieur, se trouvait le corps de Syclya qui semblait dormir, les yeux fermés et les cheveux virevoltant doucement autour de son visage, comme si le cristal était creux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il tendit la main et tenta de le toucher mais, quelques centimètres avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact, la magie du cristal fila le long de son bras, le faisant tomber à terre sous le coup d'une douleur lancinante à la poitrine. La main crispée sur son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait et n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. C'était de la magie, de la magie noire. S'il ne la pratiquait pas couramment, il serait sûrement mort, car elle l'imprégnait autant que la blanche, elle faisait partie de lui, de son âme. C'était un maléfice très dangereux, pas à la porté du premier venu et il était surpris que Syclya la maîtrisé, même si, après tout il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur ces créatures, malgré les cours de soins aux créatures magiques auxquels il avait assisté. Il se releva avec difficulté, et avança de nouveau sa main. De nouveau la douleur apparut, mais il se força à rester debout, grimaçant de souffrance, et réussit à toucher la surface lisse qui lui faisait face. Il sentit alors le cristal se liquéfier entre ses doigts et fut aspirer à l'intérieur. Il essaya de se débattre mais ne put rien faire et se retrouva piéger à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>Il y faisait clair, aussi clair que s'il se trouvait en pleine lumière et pourtant, Harry se sentit mal et avait envie de retrouver les Ténèbres de Cénaria, car elle n'était en rien comme celle du soleil, plus agressive, plus dangereuse. Autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Il commença à marcher et avança droit devant lui. Il y avait forcement quelques choses dans cette océan de lumière bleue. Cela ressemblait étrangement au monde où il s'était retrouvé avec atterrir au temps de ses parents. Est-ce la même magie qui agissait à ce moment-ci ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Après une éternité, il finit par apercevoir une ombre mouvante dans ce monde désert. Il la reconnut immédiatement et pressa le pas pour la rejoindre. Syclya se trouvait là, devant lui, dansant en cercle, l'air paisible. Ses mouvements amples étaient plus fluide encore que l'eau, plus gracieux que ceux de la plus expérimenté des danseuses. Harry, qui l'observait, se sentait de trop, mais il ne devait pas renoncer. Si elle était ici, dans ce monde étrange, elle n'était pas dans le monde réelle. Son bonheur ici n'était qu'illusion, aussi, le jeune homme se décida à l'interrompre. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle sentent sa présence et se fige pour le toiser du regard. Ils lançaient des éclairs et pourtant, il put y déceler une pointe de tristesse.<p>

_ Xunus Ghil, Verin ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu amical.

Ses joues étaient un peu creusés et il était clair qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Sa peau était plus clair qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux mauves plus sombres.

_ Si tu me demandes ce que je viens faire ici, alors je répondrais que je suis venu te chercher, déclara-t-il en espérant avoir bien interpréter sa question.

_ Ussa Jiv'undus, répondit-elle, l'air dur. Sarn, Streea.

_ Je suis désolé, reprit Harry qui n'avait pas compris. Je n'avais pas compris ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Si tu me l'avais dit, jamais je n'aurais agis ainsi...

Elle leva sa main et une boule de flamme noires y naquit. Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre. Elle n'allait quand même pas l'attaquer ?

_ Syclya...

Il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le coté avant que le projectile de n'atteigne l'endroit où se trouvait la second précédente. Les traits de Syclya était à présent déformer par la colère et deux nouvelles boules de feu venaient d'apparaître. La voir ainsi lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle voulait le tuer, alors qu'il venait s'excuser. A cette pensée, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Si elle voulait sa mort, elle allait devoir réussir à le toucher. Il se releva et fonça en avant. Courbé en avant, ce qui lui permettait d'avancer plus vite, mais les yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de la Reine, il entreprit de l'approcher en décrivant des zigzags, de façon à ne pas être atteint. Syclya lui lançait projectile sur projectile, ne le manquant que de peu à chaque fois, augmentant peu à peu la puissance de ses boules. Alors qu'il arrivait peu plus trop près, elle sauta dans les airs et, flottant au dessus du niveau du ''sol'', elle invoqua deux épées rouges comme le sang et s'en saisit. Elle fendit alors l'air vers le jeune homme et tenta de le lacérer de ses lames. Harry l'esquiva mais se fit néanmoins toucher à l'épaule, faisant couler son sang. Il ne put s'en préoccuper bien longtemps, devant une nouvelle fois pour éviter l'ange maléfique qui l'attaquait de nouveau.

_ Arrête ça ! tenta-t-il, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de lui lancer une sortilège.

Une boule de feu s'écrasa près de lui en guise de réponse.

_ Wingardium leviosa ! lança-t-il à son propre corps.

Il se sentit à son tour quitter la terre ferme et, après quelques secondes, comprit qu'il n'avait qu'à se concentrer pour changer de direction. Ainsi, il se précipita sur Syclya, tentant de l'attraper, mais elle lui asséna un grand coup de pied en plein dans la poitrine en effectuant un saut périlleux pour lui échapper. Cela lui coupa le souffle un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle l'envoie voler à plusieurs mètres de là. Il s'écrasa par terre, à moitié assommé par sa puissance. Le surplombant de sa position, Sylcya se posta au dessus de lui et se laissa tomber sur lui, écrasant. Elle n'était pas bien lourde, mais le choc coupa la respiration d'Harry qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Elle apposa ses mains autour de son cou et commença à serrer, dans l'optique de l'étrangler. Cependant, Harry vit bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à serrer aussi fort qu'elle le voudrait. Au fond, elle ne voulait pas le tuer, juste le faire souffrir. Aussi, il réussit à la renverser sur le dos et la plaqua sur le sol, ses bras l'emprisonnant contre sa poitrine, ne lui laissant ainsi aucun moyen de se débattre. Elle s'agita, vociféra plusieurs minutes dans sa langue en essayant de la frapper mais bientôt, toute résistance cessé et elle se mit à pleurer. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Harry desserra son étreinte, sachant que c'était à présent finit. Il avait réussi à l'attraper. Sa prison se fit plus douce et il la redressa tout en la gardant contre lui. Son corps était agité de sanglots, ses yeux étaient baissés.

_ Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veut pas, je ne le supporterais pas. Si tu veux venir à Poudlard, viens, mais s'il te plaît, ne soit pas le fantôme que nous a décrit Elvraema, ne le soit pas à cause de moi. Si tu es en colère contre moi, dis le. Blesse moi autant de fois que tu veux si c'est pour ensuite retrouver le sourire, mais ne te laisse pas mourir.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il était certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Il lui faisait mal, mal car elle était malheureuse, mal parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'aider, mal parce que tout était de sa faute. Les larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Il sentit alors deux mains s'accrocher à son pull.

_ Pardon d'avoir voulu te tuer, murmura-t-elle.

Le soulagement l'envahit d'un seul coup. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, la drow toujours contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mieux à présent, tout était réglé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et, une fois encore, en savoura la douceur. Maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, tous ses soucis s'étaient évaporés. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience.

_ Je crois bien que je t'aime, souffla-t-il, analysant la plénitude qui l'avait envahit.

Il la sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Un long moment, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se rendre compte que la jeune reine s'était endormie. Doucement, il se redressa, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, puis la souleva à son tour et chercha un moyen de quitter cet océan de magie. Une porte apparut devant lui et il la passa sans hésitation.

* * *

><p>Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer de nouveau à l'obscurité de la chambre. Il finit par distinguer clairement Ron, Elvraema et Lloth qui le regardaient, semblant un peu confus. Il chercha des yeux un endroit où poser son précieux fardeau et trouva une sorte de cocon à l'air confortable.<p>

_ C'est terminé, tout ira pour le mieux à présent, expliqua Harry.

_ Tu saignes ! s'exclama Ron en apercevant son épaule.

_ Nous avons eu une petite explication, répondit le sorcier en lui lançant regard afin qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il baisse d'un ton.

Elvraema étouffa un petit cri qui les fit sursauter. Il se tournèrent vers elle, et la virent, les yeux écarquillés, qui fixait le cou d'Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci, qui ne pouvait pas voir.

Ron changea de position pour voir de quoi il retournait et vit avec surprise qu'un tatouage noir d'une forme étrange ornait à présent la peau de son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Elvraema s'inclina devant Harry, les yeux baissés en signe de soumission.

_ Valuk. Vous être a présent notre Roi, humain.


	10. Chapter 10

Un long moment d'attente pour un petit chapitre. Désolée.

Chapitre 10 :

Harry ne voulait pas croire ce qui venait d'entendre. Figé, il observait Elvraema, inclinée devant lui, en se répétant que rien d'inhabituel ne s'était encore produit, que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

_ Vous êtes notre roi, Valuk, celui choisi par notre Valsharess, répéta l'elfe en se redressant lentement, les yeux toujours baissés.

Ron se retint un commentaire : quelques heures auparavant, elle était déterminée à le tuer, et la voilà respectueuse. Il trouvait cela assez comique. Harry essaya de trouver en lui un quelconque signe qui lui montrerait qu'il rêvait, que rien n'était réel, mais il fut déçu. Roi. Il était Roi, il ne savait comment, d'une nation dont il ne connaissait strictement rien, et cela parce qu'il avait évité à une fille, même si ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, de se laisser mourir. Une partie de lui, a son grand damne, trouvait cela parfaitement logique, mais un notre lui criait le contraire. Il ne voulait pas être roi, le titre de Survivant lui pesait déjà assez. Depuis trop longtemps il était sur le devant de la scène, et une fois qu'il aurait tuer Voldemort, s'il pouvait réellement le faire un jour, il n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille, avec femme et enfants, à une vie banale.

_ Tu t'ennuierais.

Il crut tout d'abord que c'était Voldemort qui, de nouveau, c'était introduit dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était une voix lui venant du plus profond de son âme, sa voix, juste une pensée.

_ Peut-être, murmura-t-il, reconnaissant le bien fondée de la remarque.

Il avait vécu, vu et ressentit beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir vivre normalement, avec pour seuls problèmes ceux du quotidien. Il craindrait toujours qu'une catastrophe ne se produise et en déclencherait sûrement par inadvertance, avec sa chance légendaire. Il ferma les yeux un moment, pour remettre ses idées en place, et se tourna vers Syclya qui dormait paisiblement. Il la trouvait très belle et se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation. Mais ce n'était le moment de divaguer.

_ Je peux savoir comment c'est possible ? soupira-t-il.

_ L'Athia s'est gravée dans votre chair, au moment où vous avez rendu ses sentiments à ma sœur, Valuk.

Le jeune homme grimaça, ne supportant déjà pas ce surnom.

_ Mais je ne suis pas un drow, ce n'est pas possible.

Le visage de l'elfe se crispa légèrement. Elle marmonna quelques mots que les sorciers ne comprirent pas mais dont ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à en saisir le sens. Les humains n'étaient pas appréciés chez les elfes noirs, alors en voir un aux cotés de leur reine était impensable.

_ L'Athia ne saurait être contredite, répondit simplement Elvraema.

_ Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourré ? marmonna Harry en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Tu as le chic pour attirer les ennuis, plaisanta Ron, essayant de le détendre.

Un regard noir le fit taire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un drow apparut à la porte, une lance à la main. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant deux humains à l'intérieur du Palais et se mit en position d'attaque. Ses yeux clairs étaient menaçant et son visage n'avait rien d'amical. L'acier de son arme se mit à vibrer, comme animé par la magie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? demanda Ron en tirant sa baguette, prêt à réagir.

Elvraema se plaça devant eux afin de bien faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'elle les protégeait. Le garde se mit à lui parler avec véhémence, sur un ton pourtant respectueux, s'agitant sur place en montrant les deux humains. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de voir ses deux princesses en leur compagnie. Harry observait la scène avec intérêt, non pas parce qu'il était mêlé à la discussion, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression d'en saisir quelques brides malgré les sons discordants à ses oreilles.

_ **Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal**, déclara-t-il avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Le garde et Elvraema se turent pour le fixer, tous deux étonnés.

_ **Nous sommes ici car j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre et nous allons nous en retourner à Poudlard.**

_ Vous ne pouvez partir ainsi, Valuk, répondit Elvraema. Votre transformation ne fait que commencer. Bientôt vous serez roi à part entière.

_ Commencer ? répéta Harry qui ne comprenait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

_ Tu parles souvent des langues étrangères sans t'en rendre compte, mon vieux, s'amusa Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule, un sourire navré aux lèvres.

Le Survivant soupira : après le fourchelangue, le drow. Qu'est-ce que ça serait après ? Le morse ? Il devrait se sentir honoré d'avoir de tels dons, car ce n'était pas des langues faciles à apprendre, voire quasiment impossible, cependant chacune s'accompagnait de son lot de problèmes.

_ **Valuk,** balbutia le garde, que tout le monde avait oublié.

Il s'inclina prestement.

_** Pardonnez mon insolence, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez marqué par l'Athia. J'accepterais le châtiment que vous estimerez bon.**

**_ **Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger lui que tu sois un humain, fit remarquer Ron en s'adossant à un mur, les bras croisés.

_ Ron, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on se passerait de tes commentaires inutiles, s'énerva Harry en serrant les poings pour se retenir de le frapper.

Il en avait marre. Marre, marre, marre et re-marre ! Et Ron et ses commentaires n'arrangeaient rien. Il avait besoin de réfléchir mais tout s'enchaînait trop vite et il n'en avait pas le temps. Il en avait assez.

_ **Valuk ?**

_ Dehors, ordonna un peu trop calmement Harry.

Ron, qui avait cru retrouvé son ami, frissonna : c'était toujours le même, froid et distant. Avait-il simulé leur amitié retrouvée ? Cette idée le blessa intérieurement, mais il savait pourtant que jamais Harry ne jouerait avec lui.

_ Dehors, répéta Harry en voyant que personne ne bougeait. **Dehors !**

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant tomber plusieurs objets qui se brisèrent à terre. Les respirations de Ron, d'Elvraema et du garde se firent plus saccadées et l'air se mit à peser sur leur épaules. A chaque inspiration, ils avaient l'impression d'étouffer. Ils s'empressèrent, mus autant par l'instinct que par la peur, de quitter la pièce mais eurent bien du mal à trouver la porte, l'oxygène manquant peu à peu à leur cerveau, les empêchant de penser de façon cohérente.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry s'assit à même le sol, se prit la tête en les mains et ferma les yeux. Une douleur lancinante lui transperçait le crane. Il ne voulait pas lutter contre la douleur, il n'en avait plus l'envie. Il voulait rentrer, tuer Voldemort et mourir a son tour. Une main posée sur son cœur le fit sursauter. Il redressa la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Syclya, à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage, qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Harry frissonna mais s'obligea à ne pas bouger.

_ **N'aie pas peur de ce que te réserve l'avenir. Ne pense pas à demain alors qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas terminé, **murmura-t-elle en souriant doucement.

**_ Je suis fatigué de tout ça...**

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Doucement, ses mains se mirent à luire d'une faible couleur violette et bientôt, la respiration d'Harry se ralentit avant de prendre le rythme régulier du sommeil. Elle marmonna quelques mots et le corps du jeune homme se souleva et lévita jusqu'au lit où elle-même dormait quelques instants auparavant.

_ Bonne nuit, Harry.

Une fois avoir été jeté de la chambre par son meilleur ami et reprit ses esprits, Ron regarda, dépité, le garde et Elvraema qui discutaient dans leur langue. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour passer le temps, mais rapidement il en eut rapidement assez. Il avait l'impression d'être ignoré et il détestait ça.

_ Dites, vous ne voulez pas parler anglais, que je comprenne quelque chose ? râla-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il eut droit à deux regards noirs. Le garde, les sourcils froncés, le fixa un long moment sans ciller. Ron tenta de faire de même mais son regard n'était pas supportable. Il ressemblait un peu a celui de Dumbledore, semblant analyser tous ces gestes.

_ Tu veux ma photo, banane ? finit-il par marmonner, main sur sa baguette.

_ Wael, grogna l'autre, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches. Rothe, ply'uss elg'car ! Elgg, phlith.

Alors que les lèvres d'Elvraema se tordait en un sourire sadique, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Syclya. Le silence se fit alors qu'elle les dévisageait tour à tour, calme et impassible. Ron la remercia secrètement, il avait sans doute échapper au pire. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec les drows, mais il était certain qu'ils pouvaient être très dangereux.

_ Nous avons a réglé le problème Malfoy, c'est bien cela ? demanda Syclya en tournant les talons, ses cheveux argentés voletant autour de sa tête.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Ron emboîta le pas aux trois drows, ne sachant trop ce qu'il devait faire. Ils tournèrent, retournèrent, grimpèrent, descendirent avant d'arriver finalement dans une immense salle. De chaque coté, prisonniers derrière des barreaux luisant étrangement, des créatures de toutes sortes poussaient des gémissements à glacer le sang. Le sorcier ne put mettre de noms sur aucun d'eux, excepté un centaure. Néanmoins, il put noter que tous étaient mal en point. Une étrange construction ornait le centre de la pièce. Il y avait une grande table aux pierres grises incrustées de sang séché, entourée par quatre énormes araignées statufiées plus terrifiantes encore que des vraies. Ron déglutit difficilement et fit tout son possible pour ne pas fuir cet endroit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait des araignées partout dans cette cité ? Le garde prit un cristal mauve et le place dans la gueule de l'une des araignées.

_ Kul'gobuss, Lucius Malfoy.

Aussitôt se firent entendre des dizaines de cliquetis semblables à ceux de chaînes passant dans de vieux engrenages à demi rouillés. Un pan du plafond bascula dans le vide et un hurlement de douleur retentit. Une silhouette fantomatique, attachée par une cheville, descendit par la trappe. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux, laissant apparaître plusieurs marques de brûlures. Ses longs cheveux platines étaient emmêlés et imprégnés du sang, provenant sûrement de la blessure qu'il portait à la tempe. Il semblait à peine conscient et totalement désorienté.

_ Malfoy ? souffla Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était un Serpentard, un futur mangemort, un futur meurtrier s'il ne l'était pas déjà, mais il avait presque pitié de lui en le voyant ainsi.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez-fait ?

D'étranges inscriptions lumineuses apparurent sur la table. Syclya et sa sœur se penchèrent dessus pour les lires.

_ Cet humain est accusé d'avoir attenté à la vie de plusieurs elfes de notre cité et d'avoir gravement blessé un garde après s'être introduit illégalement à Cénaria, déclara Elvraema d'un ton neutre. Cet acte mérite le sentence d'Umiral.

_ C'est quoi la sentence d'Umiral? demanda Ron, craignant le pire.

_ Tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit la Reine. Personne n'en ressort vivant.

Le rouquin déglutit. Elle ne semblait plus aussi douce qu'elle ne l'était avec Harry et elle lui faisait presque peur. Comment diable Harry avait-il pu tomber amoureux, car cela ne faisait aucun doute à présent, d'une drow alors que son peuple était si différent des humains, si prompt à la violence et au sang ? C'était impensable. Il n'avait rien vu de la face sombre de sa bien aimée, il ne la connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps. Comment réagirait-il en la découvrant ?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! lança-t-il vivement. L'avenir s'en trouverait totalement changer ! Vous pourriez provoquer la destruction de toute vie sur terre !

_ Il a raison, approuva Syclya. Cependant, **nous ne pouvons le laisser repartir ainsi. **

Elle fit un signe de tête à l'intention de sa sœur qui tendit les mains en avant. Un éclair rouge sortit de ses paumes et alla frapper le pauvre Serpentard.

_ Eh ! s'exclama Ron.

_ Cela n'aura pour effet qu'un effacement de la mémoire et un remplacement des souvenirs par d'autres plus cohérents, lui expliqua Syclya.

Elle ordonna quelque chose et deux drows surgirent de nulle part pour détacher le sorcier et l'emmener.

_ Pharaun.

_ Valsharess ? répondit le garde.

_ Ramène Ronald à Poudlard. Bel'la.

Le garde s'inclina, ayant compris malgré la langue, et fit signe au sorcier de le suivre. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux deux sœurs puis lui emboîta le pas après avoir un instant hésité à laisser Harry seul.

Lorsque Syclya pénétra de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de voir qu'Harry n'était plus dans son lit. Elle le trouva sur le balcon de sa chambre, regardant Cénaria qui vivait sous ses yeux. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et observa elle aussi sa cité.

_ Je suis désolée de t'imposer cela, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu ne le voulais pas non plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons, répondit le jeune homme après un court silence.

Il soupira. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en un signe de réconfort.

_ Je vais être pitoyable...

_ Si tu le désires, je peux effacer ta mémoire ainsi que celles de toux ceux qui t'ont vu ici, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Harry secoua la tête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il esquissa un court sourire.

_ Et je devrais revenir ici en ayant tout oublié ? Pas simple, si tu veux mon avis. Et puis, au final, ça ne changerait rien. Il va juste falloir que tu m'apprennes deux trois bricoles...

Syclya eut un rire léger.

_ Dans ce cas, commençons tout de suite.


End file.
